


How Much for that Omega in the Window?

by creativityatbest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Dan, Desk Sex, Harness, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Slave!Dan (consensual, Sex Toys, Sex related Injuries, Shower Sex, Spreader Bars, kind of), top!phil, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityatbest/pseuds/creativityatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is an omega; he was born into suffrage, with an omega mother and beta sister too young for work. Dan’s family often found themselves with pennies and dollars to get by on. That, of course, is until Dan makes the decision to sell himself to an Alpha sex ring. Things won’t be too bad with his new owner Phil, right?</p><p> </p><p>▴ reposted from my tumblr (planthoephil) ▴</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I guess there are some advantages to living in a small town holding a startling 1,000 residences.

The summer’s were filled with neighbors asking you too barbecues, their weren’t enough people at school for an actual bully clique to prevail.

At least 70 neighbors walked around your house a day, racing bikes, walking dogs, hanging out with friends, stopping to chat with each other even if they only had but a second to spare.

Everyone knew everyone and if somebody kicked the bucket it wasn’t just a mourning family. Open caskets were filled with goodbyes and notes while the depressing mood death brought upon hit the entire town as one.

I still remembers when my dad died-fell three stories well roofing a house, hit the back of a truck filled with shingles-the community gathered round, holding hands and humming a sad song. All watching through teary eyes as the golden casket was lowered into the muddy ground.

But the one thing. The very best thing about living in a small town. Is that nobody outside it knows your name. Which is, when you’re planning to do what I am. A huge stroke of luck.

-~-

I was pushed into the small dressing area by a burly beta with rough hands. I bent to the man’s will easily, grabbing the single article of clothing the man held out for me. A pair of skin tight, short black boxers. The thing I am to be sold in soon enough.

“Thanks?” I tried to speak although the words came out scratchy and questioning, as if I was accusing the man instead of being grateful. The man only nods, eyes sharpening the smallest amount in warning, making me swallow the harshly large lump built up in my throat.

“I’ll come get you in 5 minutes.” The man states, no room for questions, tone implicating he was not up for a little chat. He shut the door behind him. Drowning me immediately in the sudden silence.

“You can do this Dan, it’s for mum, it’s for Bethany. You got this.” I quietly pep talks myself, walking to the single table where my street clothes will go, the last thing I have of home.

I decided to do this all by myself you see. I finally did it after years of nail biting poverty.

After my father died my mother couldn’t find a single job to take her in. Nobody likes hiring omegas, especially as teachers. In which my mom has an advanced scholarship. So we lived solely on dad’s life insurance for 5 years. Until the bank finally ran dry and we were forced to meet the consequences.

When I initially thought of this plan I had been proud, maybe a little excited. To thrust myself into this black market world of sex slaves and rings. Now all I could feel was fear, a black, swollen mass building in my chest and constricting my air supply.

No, I cannot run, not with my mother and Bethany depending on this money to keep them afloat. Thank god Bethany had proved a Beta the week before, promising she would get a job soon as possible and one day she’ll find me again. I shuddered at the word ‘find,’ it sounded like I was going missing when my family was well aware of what would happen painstakingly soon.

I let out a shaky breath, pulling my shirt over my head and setting it upon the table. Delicately I fold the old, dark material into a square, fingers grazing over it softly, my last t-shirt, the moment I leave this room that shirt will be gone. I tell myself to buck up, I’ve turned in my birth certificate, they’ve ripped it up. Dan Howell no longer exist and I will just have to accept that.

Unbuttoning my trousers I slip them off, folding the article delicately as my shirt and setting them side by side. I reache into my pocket last minute and pulls out a folded polaroid picture, smiling at the frozen memory warmly. It was my 11th birthday, two weeks before dad died. A distant family member had taken the photo. My dad giving me and his wife bunny ears where he sat in the middle and Bethany perched on his lap, only 5 years old, bright smile lighting up her features and seemingly the room. Bethany always had the loveliest smile.

Finally I slips off my underwear, setting it under the pile embarrassingly. I really shouldn’t be flustered, this is nothing compared to what’s happening next in my life. I slip on the boxers, silk Calvin Klein’s, jesus they want me to look good. I suddenly remembers the beta’s tight lipped advice to 'get myself started to drive the alpha’s crazy.’

Blushing at the thought, my fingers trace above the waistband of my boxers. Blushing even harder when I am met with an interested twitch from my di.ck, earlier I’d been afraid I wouldn’t be able to get hard but I guesses this is what teenage hormones do to a person.

My fingers crawl under the elastic, running gingerly up my co.ck, I stifles any noises that may escape with my other hand. Leaning on the table than jumping on it in a spur of the moment decision. I wrap my entire hand around my length, pumping hastily so I can be ready when the man came back.

I let a tiny moan slip past my lips, leaning on the wall while working faster, swiping my thumb over the slit each time my hand went up. The precome collects around my hand, making it slide that much easier, I buck vigorously. Groaning softly while I feel my body drawing closer. It wouldn’t be bad for me to cum, right? Hell no, I can’t even battle my self on it, too close and too horny to care.

“Oh good, you’re ready.” A female voice says from my left. I squeal in surprise, hand shooting out of my boxer’s and cheeks heating up immediately.

“Uh, yeah.” I stutter, paling. This was probably the most embarrassing moment in my entire life. I stand, grabbing the photo and slipping it into the back of my underwear when the alpha woman isn’t looking. She turns back from some attendant, smiling kindly at me before pushing a blue pill and a glass of water into my outstretched hands.

“What’s this?” I ask nervously, grateful I’d gotten this woman instead of the scary beta from earlier. She seems more considerate, maybe she knows my story, or she may have gone through the same thing.

Don’t be an idiot, I mentally scold before giving her all my attention.

“Heat enhancers, sparks your heat like that,” she snaps for emphasis, eyes scanning my body. I shuffles from foot to foot, nervously pleading she’d look away at anything else. Finally the woman’s gaze files down to my eyes and she smiles happily.“You got the look hun. Cute face, flushed cheeks, sex hair, they’ll buy you up in a second.”

I don’t have the heart to tell her my hair stuck up all over the place because I hadn’t washed it in at least three weeks. The water got turned off at my family home ages ago, yet another reason to spur me towards doing this.

My heads tips back, popping the pill into my mouth and taking a few gulps of water immediately afterwards. Pushing the pill down with all my concentration, I have never was good at taking pills without a bite of food but like hell am I asking this woman for a biscuit or starburst.

“Alright follow me to the stage.” She smiles sweetly.

My stomach tightens as her eyes mirroring something completely different from her smile, sadness, fear, regret. She doesn’t want me to be here as much as I do. We’ll both do what we have too do anyway, refusing to project the fear coursing through both of bodies.

After all, I’m only 15. The other boys around me must be in their late 20’s and on their last resort. I guess this’ll be something new, something to really up the bets on.

I follow her, awkwardly folding my arms across my chest in an ill attempted way to cover my almost completely exposed body. I hasn’t walked around in my underwear since I was young, and especially never with a hard on bulging obviously through tiny material.

“Here’s how things are going to go. You’ll wake down the catwalk, stand at the end for a few minutes, spin if you are asked to spin. Then stand back and let the bidding commence. When you are bought follow one of our men and your new owner decides what happens from there on out. Oh and I forgot to ask, do you have any specialties? You know blow jobs, rim jobs, hand jobs, things like that.” The woman reads off a list clipped to her clipboard.

“Uh… I’m a virgin actually.” I admit, blushing darkly and staring at my now barren feet. Photo stuffed in my underwear awkwardly clinging to my ass every time I shifted nervously.

The woman whistles, a loud, downright obnoxious whistle.“Hun you don’t even know how easy you just made my job! A virgin teenaged omega, god talk about good luck!”

It’s in that moment I realize why she works for this industry. The woman may be kind but she seriously does not think about her words before she says them. She’s inconsiderate.

“Your next up so wait here and don’t run.” She lets out a jolly laugh. Airhead.

The woman turns away, walking down the hall and turning a corner out of my view. I let out a low sigh I didn’t know I was holding in, leaning on the wall of the grey stone hallway.

The place is filled with the sharp and distinct scent of Alpha, horny Alpha. I breathe it in heavily, feeling my heat start to chemically build up in my body, not a single body part, that would be a gift, instead my entire body is awaiting the first rush of want to run through my veins.

I hear a buzzer go off in the room behind me, wincing at the sound with me stomach jumping. I can’t run now, I’ve hammered the last nail into my own coffin.

A beta walks out of the staging area, an omega girl following with tears streaming down her face. She gives me a distressed look. I look off at the ceiling like I didn’t quite catch it. Yet I did and it doesn’t help with the smell of fear wafting off my body.

The beta glares at me, pulling the girl away, she screams out a sob, fear hitting my nose, pungently gruesome.

I look through the door, poking one eye over the door frame so I can see. I find the room completely dark, dead silence. I’m terrified only by that small fact. The only light are florescent bulbs lining out a walkway, leading to a large circle in the middle of the room.

Alright Dan, make this work. I pep talk myself again, using the words my mother always said when we were running low on food and had to decide who ate. 

Make this work.

I walk into the room, choosing the cute and needy look I knew drove Alpha’s insane. I walk in, staring shyly at my feet and awkwardly clasping my hands together. Shoddily hiding the bulge still evident.

Alpha’s whooped and I blushed, embarrassment prickling my palms. The door is shut behind me with a loud crack.

I walk the runway awkwardly, plans falling through when I realize I’m blind without those tiny bulbs lining the area. Unable to see anything else until I reached the middle of the circle.

That’s when I repeat my promise a thousand times through my head, that’s also when the lights finally flick to life.

“Omega number 23. Age: 15. Name: Filed Anonymous. Specialties: Virgin. Status: Chemically heated, Perfect health.” A speaker high above me spoke and I look up in wonder at the large cylinder area. Curved windows on four symmetric sides, I cover my chest with my arms, feeling my skin run cold and tears prickle the corner of my vision. There seemed to be a group of Alphas in each window, eyes all over me, a thousand times worse then the woman from before.

In fact, I wished I was with the airhead again, her gaze wasn’t as focused on one area like these other Alpha’s were.

“Give us a spin!” The speakers bark jauntily with a male voice, the words are followed by collected laughter and I have to blink away tears. Feeling outrageously humiliated. I gives a quick pivot for the Alphas, returning to the same position.

I wait for the men to speak again when it hits. My heat hitting harder than it ever has before. My knees grow weak and I whimper, sudden rushes of pressure and sparks emitting from my abdomen and slick running down the back of my thigh. I wipe it away before anyone can notice.

I have never heard people talk so fast in my life after that.

“$1,000!” A male’s voice

“$1,500!” A female’s voice. Please god don’t let her win this.

“$4000” a calm and collected voice speaks, the price jump making me shudder.

“$5600!” Female again. Why is god so cruel?

“$10,000”

I swear I can hear my jaw drop, eyes nearly popping from my head. That would mean, I run through some quick calculations, nearly $4,000 for Bethany and my mother!

Another wave of heat hits me like a tidal wave. I let a low groan escape as more slick runs down my thighs, need for co.ck running through my veins. Any form of co.ck, Alpha co.ck in my mouth, pounding into me, hitting my prostate, climaxing inside of me.“Oh fuck.” I whimper, growing harder in my underwear.

“20,000!” The females back and going strong, fresh enthusiasm in her voice. No no no, she can’t win, I can be a lot of things but I cannot be a woman’s fuck toy. I’m gayer than the sun is bright.

“$50,000” Cold, everything goes quiet and I can vaguely hear weak buzzing in my ears, I collapse to the ground in surprise. $25,000 for my family, holy fuck!

“Sold.” The speaker rings and I shudder against the ground at how loud the sound was from the stage floor.

“God damn!” A woman emphasises as the speakers and lights flick off.

I crawl back to the stage door, disbelief clear on my face. The door open and a beta pulls me to my feet.

-~-

“Rule 1: Do not speak unless you are spoken too.

"Rule 2: Never use the front door, if you are ever allowed to leave use the back.

"Rule 3: If there is company over never leave your designated room.

"If you disregard any of these rooms you will be punished severely.” The man who bought me ticks off, opening the back door of the extravagant mansion before them. I nod solemnly, following him inside and choking back a gasp when I see the room they entered.

A huge kitchen lay before them, betas and omegas rushing around, the scent of sweat and delicious food wafting through the air, making my stomach rumble. The alpha leads me through the kitchen, nodding towards the chubby beta cook bustling around. She nods back courteously, turning to a girl with black hair and instructing her through the dish sizzling before them.

“Do you understand these rules?” The alpha asks, heading up the staircase to their right with me almost on his heels, not wanting to get lost in such a big space.

“Yes sir.” I answer nervously, looking to the left staircase and catching sight of a blond haired alpha walking down the stairs, eyeing me with an evil glint in his eyes and well practiced poker face. I jerk my gaze away, watching the alpha open a set of double doors into an entire wing of the home.

“This is where you will be staying. My son, Phil, is your alpha now. You will show him the utmost of respect and see that his wishes are meant too. He is in charge of all your needs, food, water, hygiene, ask him if you have any questions.” The man lists off. Sending a spike of resentment through me. Food, water? I am not a new fucking kitten. I hastily extinguish my anger to avoid the smell hitting the grey haired man’s nose, $25,000 to my family. I’ve done my job, kept them safe, given them enough money to keep them on their feet. I couldn’t be more proud, even if this was my life until the day I died I wouldn’t care, as long as I get to see my sister in magazines working in the fashion industry like she always dreamed of and they let her sent me monthly check up letters.

The alpha leads me into a living area, tv with game consoles lining the bottom, thrown hastily together and cords twisted into a mess. It makes me turn up my nose, I’ll need to sort those out later. Walking down a short hallway the man knocks upon a door, waiting in patient silence for Phil to open.

I look around the hall, studying the still lifes and Avenger posters lining the walls. I smile at the sight of them, Phil can’t be that scary if he has Avenger and Muse posters on his wall. Can he?

“Hey dad what’s u- oh, is this the uh, omega?” The door swings open, a man shifting from foot to foot smiles at me. Shooting me a miniature wave that I return halfheartedly. The new alpha seems much much calmer than the one I’m hiding behind, a friendlier smell wafting off him and carefree attitude evident with the way he stands loosely and without caution. The way omegas can never stand.

“Yes. And I paid top dollar for this one so don’t go acting like your brother.” The elder chides.

I shuffle my feet anxiously, staring hard at the short white carpetening. I doesn’t like the way these Alphas talked. The 'top dollar’ and 'bought’ were particularly unnerving. The idea that I don’t belong to me anymore was seriously depressing, not to mention frightening.

“Happy 18th, I’ll head back home now and maybe send Rosalite to make you a cake.” The elder sums up, pivoting towards the door again. I jump hastily to the side, carefully avoiding the alpha’s gaze while I passed.

The other alpha smiles softly at me, ushering me inside the room, reluctantly I follows his orders.

“I won’t hurt you you know. I’ve never had… uh, someone like you. So this is pretty awkward for me too.” Phil whispers embarrassingly ruffling the back of his head. I nod along, trying to lean nonchalantly against the backboard but sliding off when another wave of artificially created heat waved across my body.

“Shit.” I curse, eyes squeezed shut, blushing in embarrassment as slick ran down my legs uncomfortably and I began throbbing in my underwear. The sensible part of my mind forcing my omega body back from jumping Phil’s bones, yet the thoughts still reverberate through my skull like dropping a penny in a silent, metal room.

Phil’s eyes grow two sizes to large, tongue darting out to lick his lips subconsciously and eyes glued to my crotch, making me that much more uncomfortable.“Do you want, help with that?” Phil asks, voice much deeper than seconds before. My eyes dart to meet Phil’s for the first time, finding them a dark blue where the pupil had dilated already.

“I… uh.” I an uncertain on how to respond with such a plain question. Shouldn’t the alpha be the dominant controlling one? Shouldn’t Phil already be over here fucking me hard. Isn’t that how sex slavery works? My next wave hits suddenly after these thoughts draw a blank, making the decision for me.

“Yes, oh fuck yes.” I whimper, reaching down to palm myself through my underwear and almost collapsing when my legs give out from the pleasure. I fall back on the bed, groaning while I finally gets the touch I’ve been needing for what seems like hours.

Suddenly Phil’s on top of me, straddling my thighs and pinning my wrist to the bed with a surprising amount of strength.“Rule one, there is no touching yourself without my supervision.” He orders.

I gulp audibly, looking up at Phil like a frightened puppy and squirming under his grip to try and press my erection to Phil’s thigh for even a minimal amount of friction. Phil smirks in response, sitting fully on my thighs and ducking down to kiss my neck, softly for the first second then trailing up and down the expanse of skin.

I co.ck my head to the side so Phil can explore more, groaning and curling my toes when Phil spread my legs, thigh grinded unto my clothed co.ck. Sparks shoot through me and my breath picks up considerably.

In my head the omega side of my brain has lost it’s mind. The words alphaalphaalpha spinning through my brain about a million miles an hour, causing me to dig my fingernails into Phil’s hands and rut harder on his thigh. I’ve completely forgotten about being cautious in front of this new alpha and can only focus on how good I’m feeling, how good my alpha is to me.

“Oh god. Feels so good.” I mummer, arching my back to press to Phil’s chest and gasping in surprise when Phil’s lips reach a more sensitive point on my neck. Phil laughs, the sound sending vibrations through my neck and I wither into the bed.“F-Fuck me.” I whimper, hips rocking faster to Phil’s thigh and groaning when Phil suddenly stops his movements entirely.

“Rule two, always say please.” Phil orders and I whines in response, trying to rock my hips against Phil to get some friction but the alpha has already rolled to the side, rooting around through a small box he pulled from under the bed. I try to look over Phil’s shoulder but Phil turns to meet me last second, pressing our lips together. I freeze in shock, not moving my own lips. What a weird time to have your first kiss.

Phil places a hand on my bare, hot chest, pushing me to my back and climbing on me yet again.“I’m not going to do anything too kinky right now but you should know rule 3 is always tell me if I’m going to fast or scaring you. Just because you sold yourself doesn’t make you less human.” Phil explains this all carefully, showing me a bottle of lube shaped like a small cylinder and a silver object shaped the same but with a switch at the bottom and a smooth rounded top.

“Alright, so I’m going to use this first since I’m pretty big and I don’t want you hurt for your first time. Now’s time to explain rule 4 as well. I am not a Christian Grey fucking abusive monster and I’m letting you choose a safe word that I will abide by 100% of the time.” Phil gives me the rundown and I almost feel like crying. Reaching a hand to cup the alpha’s face and kiss his lips softly.

I think over a good word, staring off into space as I try to settle on a good one that’ll stop Phil if needed. “Toroto seems like a smart choice. I don’t know of anyone who screams out Toroto during sex unless they have a serious kink.” Phil giggles, smiling down at me and making me feel that less stressed about the whole debacle. Even if I have got no idea what a Toroto is.

“Yeah okay, Toroto.” I agree, biting my lip and moving my hand quickly from Phil’s cheek. Noticing how lovely dovey it looked and deciding to lace my fingers through Phil’s dark hair instead.

Phil lips come crashing down to mine the moment another wave of heat washes over my body, causing me to shudder and howl out in pleasure when Phil’s fingers tease along my waistband, flipping the vibrator one and running it across my body. I moan, gripping the sheets with both hands while the vibrator delicately traces arounds each of my nipples in turn. Sending me into a mess of whimpers and groans.

Phil smirks, leading the toy down my body and paying extra attention to the foreskin above my waistband. Kissing the messy patch of hair sprouting just above. I moaned, fists holding the sheets so tight they’ve started popping off the beds corners and began scrunching around us instead. Phil finally hooks his fingers underneath my waistband, ripping them down and off my body with a stage mans flourish. The underwear flies across the room. I don’t even notice it because I’m too busy blushing at the fact I’m naked under an alpha.

I grip at the hem of Phil’s maroon t-shirt pulling it over his head and across the room. Gasping in surprise when another shock of heat runs straight to my throbbing entrance. Phil smirks evilly, watching me live through the entire process and I weave my fingers through Phil’s soft brown chest hair. I moan than whine, need for Phil inside me growing spastically.

Phil shoves off his plaid black and white pajama pants, tossing them aside. First I smile at the fact we we’re now equal in clothing. Then gasping at the size of Phil’s co.ck, staring up at him with flashes of fear and excitement bubbling through my body. Phil chuckles.“And it’s not even fully hard yet, pet.”

Phil starts rubbing lube along three of his fingers. Gently pushing on into me, studying my face for any form of pain but he is graced with none. I’ve fingered myself before so this part shouldn’t be too painful as it is for others, I quickly adjust to Phil’s finger but turns into a blushie mess at the fact another person-a stranger no less-was doing something like this to my body.

Phil starts thrusting his finger in and out of me, picking up a steady rhythm until I’m unclenched considerably, letting out a soft moan. Phil takes the next part extra slow, swirling his fingers around my rim and dipping in gently, I know I am extremely tight so it was hard to get me open enough for two fingers. Phil left a hickey on my hipbone while they waited for me to be ready and I squealed when Phil’s finger finally sunk knuckles deep into me, squirming around on the sheets and turning them into a little cotton ocean around each of the us.

Phil, with great difficulty, scissors his fingers and pumps faster into me. Stroking my co.ck gently whilst he does this. I moan, foreign feelings running through my body and when Phil’s fingers leave me I let out a long, low whine from the back of my throat.

Phil chuckles upon hearing the sound, coating the vibrator in a large amount of lube before pushing it into me gently. I shudder when the buzzing object runs electric vibrations through my body, making me cry out and grind back on the object.

Phil thrusts it in slowly, eyes trained on my face to see my expressions. Much, much too soon I felt my stomach tighten with the unmistakable heated feeling.

A rush of fear fled through my head, I can’t cum when we’ve barely begun. But I can’t stop my body when the dildo brushed against an overly sensitive spot inside me. I came, screaming out as little bursts of light ran across my vision and my body spasmed on the bed.

My eyes shot open, a mix of fear and ecstasy running amok through them. Phil raised his eyebrows with an unamused expression, continuing to move the dildo in me, only slower this time.

“Sorry, virgin I forgot.” Phil explains, pulling the dildo out of me and tossing it off the bed. My head collapses against the sheets and before I can even get another breath in Phil’s grabs the tops of my knees, spreading my legs and slamming into me.

“Ah fuck!” I screech, hands flying up to grab Phil’s shoulder while Phil pounds into me. I didn’t even see Phil lubing himself up or putting on the condom until right now. I subconsciously wonders why Phil would bother using a condom but the thought is diminished when Phil starts moving even faster, lips crashing down to mine and biting the bottom one with a short growl.

“God, so fucking tight.” Phil moans, tightening his grip on my knees to the point I knew they would leave tiny bruises.

I moan into his mouth. This is an entirely new experience for me, the first time I haven’t had to use my hands for an orgasm and it was all controlled by an Alpha. I relished in it, the feeling of real co.ck inside of me that no toy would ever be able to replicate again, the overstimulation I’ve never experienced before. Though it hurt the purely animalistic drive to keep my alpha satisfied was high in my mind.

I move my lips best as I can, the moans escaping making it impossible for me to ask Phil to touch me. Even if I really really wanted him too. Phil licked his way into my mouth, running up the roof of my mouth before licking at mmy tongue consistently.

I groan, eyes falling shut as the pleasure reaches it’s peak again, with another cry of Phil’s name I came for the second time across our stomachs, mouth hanging open in a silent scream and Phil’s mouth moving to bite my neck when he came in suit, cuming inside of my shuddering body and moaning a quiet 'Dan’ straight into my ears.

I literally collapse, Phil rolling off me to lay next to me on the king bed and my arms and legs plopping unceremoniously on the bed. Our bodies are covered in defiant layers cum and sweat and my eyes keep falling shut from pure exhaustion.

“Your room is across from mine, through the double doors.” Phil breathes, lifting his arm to lazily point me from the room.

I don’t know what I was expected. Phil to cuddle up with me? Kiss me forehead and call me his Omega? Honestly that would’ve been nice but I need to get my head out of the clouds, I am Phil’s item no matter what Phil said, another toy to use when he wanted. And I am his omega, the boy that did whatever Phil wished whenever he wished.

Gingerly I stood up, blushing at my appearance and searching around the room for my underwear. I spot them behind a lamp in the room’s far corner, I try to walk normally but end up limping half the way, rim on fire if I move to quickly and cum running down my body. I keep my face turned away from Phil, determined to hide the pure humiliated expression from the alpha’s gaze and slipping on my underwear, wincing from pain instantly. I feel my picture still secure on the back side, not an ounce of slick had ruined it for which I am grateful.

I walk to the door and shuts it behind me, allowing a single humiliated tear to escape as I head into my new bedroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Dan?” **  
**

I shot up from the bed, eyes switching to where a clock should be atop my nightstand. Instead the area only held a lamp and tissue box.

Wait, what. This isn’t right, where’s my alarm clock? And why are all the walls tan instead if black?

“Daniel?” The voice says again, this time followed immediately by a short knock. 

I snap back to reality, sudden memories flooding into my head and flustering me profusely. “Y-yeah?” I ask quietly and in response the door swings open.

Instantly I shuffles back to the very back of the bed, tethering on the edge.

The blond beta from the kitchens walks in with a friendly smile, the gesture a little too condescending for me since I certain look like I’ve been crying. I finally stopped crying at about 9pm last night, passing out from pure exhaustion soon after forcing my eyes closed. There hadn’t even been a lot of tears, just a few humiliated ones and another because I had sex with a strange. Immediately I told that mood swing to bugger off, I am slave to this alpha now and I need to deal with that information. 

“Oh sorry. It’s just I have to teach you your duties today and you slept much later than expected, come get me when you’re ready to go.” The woman explains, blushing with a small smile while her eyes darted to my chest. 

I raise an eyebrow in question before looking down to my chest, finding it still coated in dried cum. The smell of sweat and sex wafted off me. I sniffed inconspicuously, wrinkling my nose when the overwhelming smell of alpha hit my senses.“You may want to shower too. A quick one.”

I jumps up soon as the door shuts louder than I thought it would. Wincing in pain when my rim suddenly burns, sending shocks of pain throughout my body. I try to walk over the bathroom but the pain is immense, like I walked around with my shorts drenched in water and got a bad rash. I curse under my breath, praying somehow I could eventually walk it off or at the very least the short shower would be of some service.

I reach down to rid myself of my underwear, throwing the dirty things to the side and hoping Phil has supplied me some type of clothing to wear around the house. 

I turn just in time to see my family photo float vicariously to the ground, landing face up so my family smiles up at me. I smile back, picking up the little picture and gingerly placing it between my pillow and pillowcase.

I walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on, searching through the dresser while I wait for the warm water to kick in. Hoping there was some form of clothes, nothing. I raise an eyebrow, shutting the completely empty drawers and turning to the double doors, I’m turning the handle when anxiety sets in.

What if the alpha got angry? What if Phil snapped and…and hurt me? The possibilities if I left this room where flowing through my head, all bad, all painful thoughts that made me cringe and reel back from the door. No, I’ll be fine in my underwear for now.

_Make it work, make it work._

The air grew heavy and damp from humidity, signalling it’s time to head into the shower.

I shut the door for a little sense of protection in such a weird place. Testing the water and smile as the perfect temperature liquid runs through my fingers to the bath’s porcelain base.

I jump in ecstatically, literally purring in contemptment while the water run down my back. Loosening sore muscles. God, I forgot how good the pressure in shower’s was, I forgot how warm water felt. 

I’d never been more proud of my decision, now my family could feel this whenever they wanted. 

Weeks ago our water got turned off, along with the lights and central heating.

I opened my eyes to survey the mini ledge sticking out of the tub about waist high.

A bar of soap unopened sat on one side while the other held another unopened container, all purpose shampoo/conditioner in a large bottle. I decide to investigate them a little more, grabbing the all purpose bottle and reading the tiner print, water’s spray making it harder reading than normal. I learn it’s an omega only product, somebody obviously did some shopping for my arrival.

Setting it back in it’s designated spot I go for the soap instead. The bar smells of lavender and spices. It’s a nice change from the chemical smell that comes from all purpose bottles on clearance. 

Lathering the soap over my body I work hard at getting the cum off my chest, gratefully watching the dried substance wash off with ease. I sincerely hope cum doesn’t clog drains.

“Hey baby.”

I gasped, jumping almost a foot into the air. Straightening myself out and turning to become face to face with none other than Phil.

Grabbing the curtain I cover my lower half hastily, blushing like mad and spluttering. Trying to think of anything to say.

“H-H-H- you scared me.” I breathe, noticing the soap had slipped from my hand to the showers basin.

“What happened to your eyes?” Phil asks first, talking my chin between his fingers like he was holding a delicate art piece.

He tilts my head up to meet his questioning gaze, eyes running over mine for a minute before reaching his conclusion. “You’ve been crying.”

For a moment I consider grabbing Phil’s wrist and detaching his hand from my face but my better judgment decides against it.

Despite having sex we were still on the rocks with each other, for heaven’s sake I have a shower curtain covering my lower half that he’s yet to take notice of.

I settle for a curt nod, not really up for explaining why enough to open my mouth or form coherent words. He knows what he did to make me sad, it was pretty obvious after all.

“Do you want me to get you anything to make you feel better?” Phil asks, looking genuinely concerned.

The back of my head was spitting out insults. ‘Yeah maybe I would feel better if you hadn’t treated me like dog shit yesterday’ or 'Maybe a sense of human compassion which you miraculously had before we fucked.’ Yeah, like hell am I saying anything of the sort to a powerful alpha such as Phil.

Instead I shake my head, letting my grip on the shower curtain loosen. Water is hitting my back, making my whole body warm and cozy.

It isn’t until now when I try setting my gaze to it’s normal position staring at my feet that I finally notice. Phil’s naked, that much I expected you don’t exactly step into the shower fully clothed. What I did not expect was for him to be rock hard already.

“Yeah that’s kind of the reason for my little spontaneous visit this morning.” Phil chuckles and my eyes shoot up to his when I realize how nervous it sounds.

A sudden rush of testosterone hits the air and I don’t have time to wonder which one of us admitted it before Phil’s moving.

Thanks to the tub beneath us Phil can’t actually pin me anywhere on the shower tiles. Instead settling for smashing both his hands on either side of my head, bowing his forehead so it meets mine.

The water’s rushing between us now, Phil letting a soft sigh escape when the pressure hits his dick. His breath floats into my mouth and I’m glad he’s already brushed his teeth this morning.

“I had a dream about you,” Phil states dreamily, eyes fluttering shut.

One of his hands moves down to my shoulder, running his fingertips over my pecs and ghosting down my stomach.

I swallow audibly before stuttering out a reply.“Oh really. W-what was it about?”

“You, on your knees for me. Putting that virgin mouth of yours to good use.” Phil whispers in reply, the water almost drowning out his words.

I groan, entire body beginning to tingle by Phil’s words.“Do you want to do that for me?” He questions and I don’t think there is a thing on this Earth that could make me say no.

Dropping down to my knees I try not to wince from the eager movement that hurts my bones, instead focusing on Phil’s cock twitching before me. It takes the sudden change in movement for me to remember I’ve never given anyone a blow job.

“H-how do I?” I drone off, blushing nervously and staring off at where the shower curtain has fell back into it’s original position.

Phil laughs a little above me, hand trailing back to my chin and crouching a little so we’re eye level.“It’s pretty simple, you don’t have to deep throat that’ll come later. Now is mostly the new stuff so just do what feels natural okay? Like sucking on a popsicle.” He reassures, kissing my lips a few times before musing under his breath. “I would think so. I’ve never actually given one.”

Nodding jerkily I move back from his hand. Redirected my focus back to his length and trying to hide how nervous this all made me.

What if I wasn’t any good? There’s nothing he can really do now but throw me into a dungeon somewhere. Maybe my omega DNA can finally make itself useful. Maybe. Do what feels natural Dan, it shouldn’t be that hard.

Reaching one of my hands forward I wrap my fingers around Phil’s dick, looking up to see his chest rise and fall spastically. Okay, this is going better than expected.

Tentatively I lean forward, flicking my tongue on Phil’s head to see what it tastes like. Saltier than I’d originally expected. Phil’s fingers run through my hair and grip the roots.

I try to mentally shake most of my nerves away. Smiling up anxiously at him and taking his head in my mouth.

Shuffling forward on my knees I take Phil’s tip further into my mouth. Raising an eyebrow at the feeling, this is nothing like a popsicle.

“Fuck. You’re doing well.” Phil mutters, grabbing my hair tighter with one hand and using the other to grip my shoulders.

This is just like a handjob right? But with your tongue instead of your fingers. God I hope that’s what it’s like.

Mentally I’m freaking out, not even noticing until now that the only thing I’ve done this entire time is letting Phil’s tip sit limply in my mouth.

Quickly I try to make up for my lost of thought; Tightening my lip’s around Phil’s head and cautiously licked at his tip.

“Baby, ugh, you’re doing so fucking good for me.” Phil praised again.

The words going straight to my dick though I have no idea why. Phil’s praise making me hotter than before and the need to please him filling my head.

I dug my tongue into Phil’s slit, hoping not to dig too deep.

Even after 9 years of schooling I still had no idea about dicks or people’s bodies. Sure we had normal sex education, even if omega sex ed is different from alpha’s. Omega sex ed is basically ‘get yourself pregnant so an alpha is forced to take you in’ and ‘your are on the lowest bar of the world’s power system. Deal with it.’

Pumping Phil’s cock quickly I circled my pointed tongue around his tip. Thinking about what I could do to him that was different from other blowjobs; after all I am with him forever after this and maybe if I do a nice job than Phil will get me off well too.

Phil’s bucks forward into my mouth, shoving himself in past my prepared zone.

My eyes bulge from my head but I refuse to back down. Aching hard between my own legs I reached down to stroke myself slowly. Working Phil at the length he was in now, licking around his cock and bobbing to meet my fist.

“D-Da-mn. You’re better than I t-thought.” Phil moaned, making me open my eyes and suddenly meeting his.

A blush rushes over my cheeks and I try to look lustful as I can. Phil smirks slightly before his eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open to let little groans escape.

That’s about the time Phil notices what I’m doing, eyes shooting back open to focus on my barely moving arm. “Are you touching yourself without my permission?” He asks.

My hand shoots back from my dick, fighting back any noises of surprise or lose of friction that my body desperately wants to make.  

At that moment I decide to hollow my cheeks, bobbing faster and shutting my eyes again. Now noticing I’m losing oxygen, my omega brain forces me to keep going even if my sensible side is melting down. Pressure building in the very center of my chest and my breathes beginning to quicken.

“Shit. Fuck. I’m close, so close. Making me feel so good. Gonna fuck you so hard later.” Phil mumbles under his breath. His own chest is rising and falling much faster than before.

I can only nod a small amount, black growing in the corners of my vision and my brain numbing in my head.

Phil cums crying out “babe!” at the same time I collapse against the shower’s basin.

-~-

“Dan! Dan! Wake up!” Phil shakes my shoulder, eyes wide with concern.

“Who are?” I begin to ask before my memory floods back. “I-I’m sorry.”

Phil raises an eyebrow, grabbing my shoulders and gingerly helping me to a sitting position, me noticing the water still pouring down on both of us.

“You blacked out. Dan what happened there? Are you sick, do you need some type of medicine?” He asks cautiously.

For some reason what he says agitates me, I am not some animal he has to take care of at every turn. I’m a person too.

But you’re also his little fucktoy. You are absolutely nothing to him. You’re like a vibrator or whatever horny alphas use as toys. Just another thing for him to play with. 

The words hurt like a punch to my chest; the worst part is i have no idea why the thought hurts this bad.

Phil smiles softly before pulling me into a large hug, shuffling between my legs to keep me close. “I thought you died or something. Now that would have been something to tell the paramedics.”

“Uh… thank you?” I mummer.

Moments later Phil realizes what he is doing, pulling back from me and beginning to stand.  

“I am glad you are okay. I have to head to work now.” He states, opening the shower curtain, grabbing a towel and stepping out of the porcelain tub.

“Wait Phil! Where exactly are my new clothes.” I jump up from the shower basin, water turning cold and making me flinch to the side.

Phil turns to face me, shoving his wet arms into a dress shirt with a thoughtful look on his face. “On the counter, and you may want to hurry. Your shift starts in 15 minutes.”

“Shift for what?” I tried to ask but he was already out the door, taking his suit jacket with him.

Awkwardly I turn off the shower, hoping all of the new found cum washed off in the short shower. Probably not since the universe has made it’s sole mission to ruin whatever chance I have of running a life beside this one.

I grab a towel and wrap ruffle my hair with it. Remembering the curls that’ll come soon enough and inwardly groaning. It’s not that I have hate having them–believe me in the right light they are a blessing–it’s more of an inversion; the curls don’t make me feel as powerful as straight hair did.

Scanning the counter I find a bundle of black clothes on the counter. I blush after remembering they definitely were not there before.

I grab the bundle, flipping it open to reveal a white shirt and black shorts? Underwear? I really can not tell from the fog that comes after a too hot shower. I hold the shorts to my waist, blushing harder when they only reach the tops of my thighs.  

“For fuck’s sake.” I throw them atop the pile, rooting around for any sign of actual pants. Coming up empty even after checking the cabinets and the slippery tile floor.

Okay, make this work, you’ll be fine long as nobody sees you. Speaking of that what the fuck is my ‘shift’ for?

I slip the underwear/shorts/torture device on regretfully. Grabbing the white shirt and groaning out loud at the design.

On the front pocket of the shirt is two anagrammed letters, a P and a L. A dog collar would’ve been a responsible replacement.

I shove the clothes over my head anyway, noticing my cock was still half hard. Looking over to the door I wonder if I can take of myself before this said ‘shift.’

“Daniel? We really need to work now.” A timid voice asks from behind the door.

Sighing in defeat I grab the door handle. Preparing myself for the worst and pulling open the door to reveal the blond haired woman who woke me up.

I capture her nostrils flaring and a small disgusted look flash in her eyes. Sniffing my arm I understand why she looks so uncomfortable. I smell like sex and sweat and cum, not to mention a bit horny. God, I feel horrible for her.

“Just follow me down to the kitchen and I’ll teach you the basic necessities of your job. Aside from the- well anyway.” She turns, leading me out the door and through that room I’d seen many times before.

The whole place distinctly smells of Phil, he smells a sharp scent of saltwater. A smell that somehow calms me down at random intervals, like now.

“Do you know… if there are actually pants around here?” I ask her nervously, pulling my shirt down far as it can go without slipping from my fingers and popping back into a different place.

“Sorry, that’s all omegas like you are allowed to wear.” She answers sadly, not being rude or saying ‘like you’ with a snide undertone like most betas would. She is kind and sweet to me, different from I expected people to be with my new ‘profession’ if I can call it that.

“Okay. That’s alright.” I mummer, wringing my hands behind my back.

“Sorry. I’ve tried to make them give you guys better accommodations.” She leans in to speak with me. “In truth I think it’s because they love other people seeing your marks.”

I flush red, tightening my lips and jogging to keep behind her. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where 4 other betas were working tirelessly.

“Here’s basically what you do. Your job is to clean Phil’s room; deliver him his meals if he chooses and do, basically what you’re already doing.” She explains, grabbing a tray of food from the counter and giving it to me.

“For your first task deliver this meal to Phil’s brother. His wing is opposite Phil on the stairs. His name is Devin.” The cook explains, giving me an encouraging smile and leading me from the kitchen.

I notice some people giving me confusing looks, the confusion turning to surprise than directly to disgust.

Like I was the scum of their entire lives. The looks made me sad, people should not blatantly hate each other for being different. We’re all wired the same and in the end we all go to the same place. The main difference is what you do before you get there.

The plate is beginning to burn my hands and I am not even halfway up the right staircase. Muttering curse after curse to myself and transitioning the plate covered by a silver dome. A dome cover! It’s like I am living in the Victorian era.

The door’s to Devin’s room are different to Phil’s, I can’t exactly place how. Though the patterns and material is exactly the same the entire room seems somewhat colder to me, the aura as some people call me. Whatever it was it did not feel welcoming.

If I hadn’t forced myself to knock earlier I would have turned on my heel and ran far from the house as possible.

“Come in.”

Now I really really don’t want to open the door. Even the thought makes me shudder. That isn’t a kind person voice, that’s an evil person voice and I’ve never been exactly grateful I got Phil until now.

Cautiously I turn the handle, pushing the door handle and balancing the plate between my arm and chest. Trying not to flinch when it burned my chest through the thin shirt.

“Bre-akfast.” I stutter, cursing myself for sounding so timid.

“About time. Set it on the bed.” Keeping my eyes drained on the ground I follow Devin’s orders

The walk is short and brisk, me silently thanking god for his and Phil’s matching layouts. Even though Devin has a bed in his foyer instead of a gaming center like Phil.

“Who are you then?” He questions, the shuffle of blankets alerting me he was attempting to move.

“Dan. Phil’s” I trail off after that, finally looking up to see Devin and some poor omega far from him on the bed as possible.

“Phil’s-” He tries to lead me into saying more. Sounded as if his patience was running low by having to say three sentences.

Devin’s eyes find the pocket on my shirt and he barks out a rough laugh. Ruffling his ginger colored hair and sitting up fully. “Aw Philly got a little fuck toy.” He laughs harder.

Don’t tell him to fuck off, don’t tell him to fuck off. I mentally chant, focusing on setting down the tray.

“Hey, maybe you could have a threesome with me and mine. You go for girls?”

DON’T TELL HIM TO GO FUCK HIMSELF DAN. DON’T DO IT.

Placing the tray in the middle of the table I allow a single glance to the other omega laying on the bed. Just now noticing now hard she was crying, and the fact the room smelled distinctly of pain and blood.

She looks up to meet my eyes, mouthing the two words that drop my heart and clog my throat with a sudden rush of tears. ‘Help me.’

‘I can’t.’ I mouth back to her, missing Devin’s gaze by a second while he picks through the meal.

‘It hurts.’ She moves back, moving the blanket down a centimeter and showing me the criss cross of angry red lines covering her shoulder and back.

I don’t even get a chance to say anything. Devin suddenly snapping to the girl. “You can leave.”

My heart breaks that much more for her. Keeping myself from helping her move towards a room. I don’t want to know what’s in that room. It can not be good.

Walking back quickly to the door I shut it behind me, distinctly hearing Devin laugh again and call out, “Are you limping?”

I slam the door harder than I was going to previous.

When I went downstairs a couple minutes later I asked the cook if the girl ever got to work her.

She could unnaturally quiet and sad, speaking fervently that some people weren’t as good to their omegas as Phil was to me.

It was in that moment I knew I never wanted to see Devin in my life ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dan can you come here for a second?” Phil asks from the opposing room. **  
**

I turn from where I’m organizing Phil’s gaming stations, cautiously walking towards Phil’s office.

He came home about thirty minutes ago and stayed in his office most of the time.

Yep, it turns out he has an office a door down from his bedroom, along with a door opposite I’ve been too nervous to ask what’s inside of.

I hurry to Phil, not wanting to make him wait. We haven’t talked since this morning and I have some questions about Devin I would like answered. If Phil wanted to or not.

“Uh… Hi,” I mumble, opening the door to a small home office. Phil sat at a large oak desk surrounded by bookshelves, a laptop sat in front of him. He seemed to be scrolling aimlessly, finally clicking on something with a tiny smile.

“Hello Dan. Are you feeling better? I had the cook prepare you some food that’s good for headaches and sore throats for dinner tonight just in case.” He looks up, gesturing me over with the tilt of a head and a lustful smile.

“Thank you.” I smile back anxiously, walking over to him with tiny footsteps.

“In other news my brother and I are having a Halloween party for all the other alpha’s in the neighborhood. So you’ll be working as a cocktail waiter for the event. It’s tomorrow. Oh, and you’ll have to dress up.” He says absently, grabbing my hand and using the other to grip my hipbone.

“Dress up? What would I dress as?” I ask cautiously, allowing Phil to pull me into his lap, sitting sideways to face him.

He purses his lips, contemplating what I should be for his big party. It awkwardly shuffle for a few seconds. Turning to face the computer screen while I wait.

I turn only to have Phil grip my jaw, turning my gaze back to meet his. “Don’t look at the screen yet. It’s a surprise.”

Nodding along I swallow nervously. Giving Phil my full attention. He traces a hand over my cheek before concluding. “I know! You can be a kitty. Maybe we could try out neko then too.”

“What’s neko?” I ask immediately, raising an eyebrow.

In response Phil only chuckles and turns me to face the computer. “That, is one of the many things I want to show you today.”

I gasp, looking at each of the Pornhub tabs with different kinks written in capital letters.

“You see. Since you’re too shy to tell me any of your kinks I was thinking we could watch them instead.” Phil explains, leaning forward to kiss the nape of my neck. Running his hand through my hair and tugging it to the side so he has more space to play with. “Click play.”

I reach forward, fumbling a little as I had limited access to computers while I was in school.

At last I click the play button on a ‘light BDSM kink’ video as the description claimed.

It was actually titled 'Cockslut omega tied down and fucked by giant alpha’s cock.’

The porn side of the video starts instantly. Showing two men together.

One of them was tying the other’s hands behind his back, than tying his leg to the chair he sat upon.

I was extremely curious to see where this was going. And honestly I little turned on already.

“Sir.” The man in the chair whines heatedly, leaning towards the other currently tying a black blindfold over his eyes.

“What do you want pet?” The other man whispered in his ear. Nibbling on the lobe exactly like Phil was doing to me. He must have watched this before.

“A-anything.” The other man answered simply, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh. You really shouldn’t have said that.” The obvious alpha replied with an evil grin.

Fuck. Sparks ran through my body, all leading to the half hard bulge in my pants. I whimpered softly, Phil stopping the work on his next hickey to crack a small grin.

The video alpha walked out of shot to get something. Leaving his omega to buck into nothing and whine loudly.

Soon the alpha reenters his shot, crawling into the man’s lap and poured some lube from a quite large bottle. Chuckling darkly.

His omega squirmed beneath him. Sighing in relief when his dick pressed against the alpha’s thigh.

For some the reason the alpha let him do it, going along with the touches.

He lubes up a couple fingers, sliding off the man’s lap and kneeling between his legs instead.

The omega whimpers than moans; his moan almost matches mine. At this moment Phil’s hands is picking at my waistband. Pinging it back into place just to tease.

“P-Phil fuck. Please.” I whimper, eyes glued to the omega now getting finger fucked relentlessly.

“Phil fuck please what?” He teases back, tracing the line of skin above my waistband. I can feel his own hard pressed against me through the boxer’s thin fabric.

I don’t answer. Feeling my cheeks heat up worse than my body and awkwardly staring at the video. I’m to nervous to beg him.

Phil laughs a little bit. Kissing behind my ear and using his free hand to suddenly pause the video.

“Let’s try another one shall we?”

All I can do is nod in response, the scene before me disappearing while Phil clicked the next video.

I couldn’t read the title this time before Phil clicked play and enlarged it.

“Master?”

This one was considerably different from the last one. First of all, the omega speaking was in tears, full on heart broken tears that made me want to jump through the screen and help.

Second of all the alpha wasn’t in shot.

The screen solely occupied the sobbing omega, hands coming up to reveal little scratches on his wrists.

It’s like something out of a horror movie; especially the moment the alpha enters his shot. Gripping a whip in his fingers and slashing it down on the omega’s body. Making him howl in pain.

“O-oh my god.” I whisper softly, tears immediately springing into my eyes.

Another blow is shot down on the omega making him break into heavy sobs.

“No no no no.” I mutter louder this time, turning to bury my face in Phil’s neck and grip his collar with my hand.

“T-turn it o.” I can hear the omega yell out again. The sound less pleasurable as it can be. “Off p-please.”

Immediately the video is paused, a few tears spilling from my eyes.

Phil’s hand jumps from my abdomen, tugging my shirt down a ways. Whispering quietly in my ear. “I’m sorry Dan. Are you alright?”

I shake my head against his skin. Trying to surround myself in his scent.

It partly works, I feel my breath slowing considerably. On the other hand his smell reminds me of the alpha in the video that’s scarred me greatly.

“P-please don’t d-do t-t-hat to me. I don’t l-like it.” I stutter, shuddering while Phil hugs me tightly.

“I’m so so sorry Dan. I won’t I promise” Phil asks, twirling a little section of my hair.

I only nod in response. Finally beginning to calm down and noticing Phil still hard beneath me.

“We could watch a different one if you’d like.”

Phil just smiles, reaching forward to exist from the tab and turn towards a different link. He clicks play and I let him pull my shirt over my head.

This one is considerably different from the others. Not that I have much to go on yet it was still a surprising change of pace from the other one.

Everything started off quickly, one moment there were two people standing in an office and the next clothes were everywhere. The omega was sat upon the large oak desk, breathing heavy and already hard.

“Touch yourself for me.” The alpha ordered. Smug grin spreading over his face.

“F-fuck. Fuck. Okay.” The omega panted. Scooting back more on the desk.

The alpha sat in his desk chair, stroking himself with a miniscule sigh.

Arching his legs the omega grabs a bottle of lube from god knows where. Rubbing the substance over the pads of his fingers before gently circling his rim. Gasping out while one finger slipped inside.

“So sensitive baby. God you’re so fucking hot like that.” The alpha purred in response.

I could feel Phil start to move on me again. His fingers tracing from my collarbone down to the band of the underwear.

The omega in the desk continued to finger himself while the alpha muttered curses and words of encouragement.

Too be honest I found it hotter than anything I’d ever seen.

These thoughts lead me to the breaking point; I arched my back, grinding harshly on Phil, causing him to gasp out in shock.

Phil gripped at my hips with one hand. With the other he finally paused his torturous teasing, plunging his hand into my underwear and grabbing hold.

I have to bite my tongue in order to not scream at the sudden contact. Letting Phil grind me steadily against him. His other hand already pumping.

The hasty movements, along with the video, have my scrunching my eyes shut, moan after moan toppling from my lips unthinkably loud.

Grabbing the bottom of the chair I move my own hips in time with Phil’s hand, grunting and gasping as they were the only sounds my body could muster at the moment.

“C-close.” Is the only thing I can choke out. My legs were starting to numb from the orgasm rushing forward, my abdomen almost hurting at the building tightness.

“Already? We haven’t even started yet.” Phil mummers, chuckling a bit at the end.

Phil lets go of my hip to pull one of his drawers open, the same box from yesterday sliding into view.

“Are these in–fuck–every room then?” I bring myself to ask, earning dependently on his chest, my toes start to curl when they leave solid ground.

“No; I was preparing for your little visit in my office right now.”

Phil grabs something from the very bottom, along with a bottle of lube and what looks like a piece of rope but much safer. Isn’t it called bondage rope? Something along those lines.

He slips something around my dick just before I let go.

The object makes me groan out in pain; clawing at his bicep when his hands leave my body.

“Bend over to desk.”

It would be embarrassing for me to describe how fast I moved to lean over the desk.

“Hands.”

Cautiously I hold both of my hands up in the air. Phil grabs them and I see the bondage rope fash behind me before my wrists are securely tied together. Not too tight not to lose.

Next comes a collar and scratch what I said earlier about collars. They’re fucking amazing and hot and umpf.

“Do you think you need stretching?” Phil asks, not really looking for an answer when one of his fingers pushes in me.

“Fuck. No,” I moan quietly, Phil grabbing at the extra piece of rope and holding it between his fingers.

Phil chuckles at my answer. Adding another finger fast as he possibly can. “I’m going to do it anyway because if I don’t. Let’s be honest you probably won’t walk correctly for the next year.”

Pumping his fingers fluently Phil takes the opportunity to “accidentally” swipe his thumb in my slit.

“No no don’t do that.” I whine, bucking forward only to slam my thighs in to the desk.

Phil pulls his fingers back. Making me groan out unintentionally. Turning bright red upon hearing the sound.

“Do you want me to fuck you Dan?” He asks heatedly, making my skin prickle and sweat crawl from my hairline.

“Yes. God yes,” I answer immediately.

Phil’s finger run through the hair on my neck. Finger’s slipping beneath the sweaty hair and pushing my head sideways into the desk. “Get ready than. This may hurt.”

Than he lined himself up and rammed into me like he had a ten foot running start.

I hit the desk with a loud thump and screamed out loud, my fingers twisting at the rope.

“O-oh my g-o-d do that again.”

Phil doesn’t say no. Pulling back almost all the way before thrusting back in. I have to stop myself from screaming again.

It’s hard to keep your noises to a minimum when the person currently pounding into you is hitting places inside you you previous thought couldn’t be hit.

Yet here we were, Phil sliding into me with a cock so long my legs were numbing already.

“Holy fuck. So god. T-touch me p-p-please.”

I didn’t think I could feel any better until Phil started up talking again. “Yeah; you want me to touch you? Beg for it… slut.”

The new word only adds to everything else going and if it wasn’t for this damn ring I would have cum all over the desk by now.

“Please; I’ll do anything. It feels to good. It hurts but it hurts so good. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck.” I’ve blown far past the point of dignity.

“Shit. You whore. All mine yeah. My little whore.” Phil mutters under his breath, grabbing my other hip to snap his hips a little faster.

Fuck, my legs are wobbling and the pain in my body is getting to the point I may scream out in something other than pleasure. I need this torture device off, and soon.

“Take it off. I’m going to die if you don’t.” I try to sound convincing.  

“Call yourself my whore.” Phil pulls on my wrist, tugging me up towards him.

“I’m your whore. Your slut. Shit. Harder. Please sir, I need to…”

My words are abruptly stopped by Phil ripping the ring off, only getting two pumps in before I cry out. Tipping over the edge and no doubt staining the

desk’s bottom.

“Holy shit.” Phil says in response.

I go limp in his hold. Leg’s shaking while they try to keep me upright.

Phil cums after a few minutes of me trying to get my breath. Accidently clenching around him every time.

He moans loudly, pulling harder at the rope, it lifts me from my chest for a millisecond before dropping me back on the wood.

I can feel warmth spreading through my lower body but decide not to dwell on it too much.

“Fuck.” Phil whispers before I collapse to his desk chair. “Wait wait,” He slide my clothes on quickly before letting me sit in the chair again.

“I don’t want to get cum on it.”

I nod, leaning back on the chair. I honestly expected to feel much more tired than I am.

“Can you…” I look at me hands–which are still tied behind my back.

“Oh of course.” Phil pushes me forward to press my nose against his stomach. Undoing the rope and collar from my neck.

He suddenly looks concerned, running his thumb along my neck. The action making my breath hitch. “These look like they hurt. Are you alright?” he asks, kissing one of the marks a bit.

Honestly I didn’t feel them but I don’t want Phil to send me away again so I nod.

“I’m sorry.” He states clearly. “We could watch a movie; if that would make you feel better.”  

Honestly it was a pretty shitty attempt at trying to know me but I let it slide. At least he’s not treating me like dirt this time.

“Yeah o-okay. What do you want to watch?” I ask him, sitting up a little and wincing in a sudden shock of pain.

“I’m up for anything really. Do you have a preference?” He asks, sliding the lid on his shoebox of wonders and heading for the door.

  
I try to follow him, only to cry out in pain and collapse to the carpet.

“Dan! Are you alright?” Phil spins around, running over to me. I look up at him, trying not to show much pain.

“Y-yeah. I’ll be alright.” I smile nervously, trying to stand again. A flash of pain forcing me back to the safety of the ground.

“Yeah you’re fine.” Phil snorted, grabbing my arm and heaving me upwards.

I lean dependently on his side, letting Phil wrap an arm around my waist.

Every step is a new flash of pain. I probably should have taken Phil’s advice and let him prep me more.

I blame omega hormones.

We make our way into the living room; Phil lowering me on one of the love seats and sprawling on the opposite one.

Awkwardly I can feel myself beginning to miss him. Even if we’re 7 short feet apart.

Phil flips the tv on to the nearest show. Instantly an anime scene pops up, a person with an umbrella standing next to a fluffy fat rabbit like creature.

“Hey! This is the show I was talking about when we chose our safe word!” Phil claps excitedly.

A split second later Phil looks over to me with a apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry about the shower earlier today. I forgot to say it earlier. We should have a safe movement too.” He muses, turning from the television to face me.

“What do you have in mind?” I ask softly, certain he had no idea what I just said. As much as I want to talk loudly my throat seems to be against the idea.

“You just need to like… grab my arm or leg okay? Than squeeze 5 times to get your point across.”

“Okay.” I answer simply. Not sure what else I could say.

It is very awkward to sit with somebody you’ve had relations with mutiple times and realize you know virtually nothing of the other.

The air is thick with tension, both of us fighting for some way to break the ice.

There has to be something I could ask him. Maybe his favorite movie or color or food or animal. Those all seem like third grader questions to me.

“Soooo.” Phil trails off, turning to face me.

“Soooo.” I say back; proud to see him crack a small grin.

“Who’s your favorite character?” He asks.

For a second I am confused before he tilts his head towards the television.

“Oh I um… I’ve never watched this show.”

-~-

After a marathon of almost every anime in Phil’s collection we slumped back to bed. Me too tired for the pain to register.

Phil walks into his room behind me. For a second he stalks towards me and I let my hopes crawl to high.

Is he going to hug me? Kiss me? Lead me into his room and cuddle with me until we fall asleep?

He does none of that. Instead he walks towards me and straightens out my hair. I hadn’t even noticed it was blown to the side till now.

“Night Dan.” He smiles, turning away towards his door.

“G'night Phil.” I mutter, spinning round to face my door. We are both stopped by the door to Phil’s wing swinging open.

It’s Devin and even glancing at him makes me scoot closer to Phil instinctively. Trusting him to protect me.

“Hey baby bro. Stopped in for a lil chat. Dad wants to speak with us. God, that omega smells like sex and I wouldn’t mind getting a piece of it.”

I move farther behind Phil; not giving Phil the chance to assure me behind him protectively.

“Just give me a couple seconds alright?” Phil obviously reeked of sweat and must and sex. Next to mention he changed into only a pair of boxers over the duration of our night.

Phil turned towards his door.

I try to follow him but he stops me with the touch of a hand to my chest. “Stay here. He’s nice I promise.”

Shaking my head no I urgently try to telepathically tell Phil that no, this man was not nice. And I am petrified of him.

“I’ll be gone half a second.”

If there was a time to hate anyone it would be now.

Phil shuts his bedroom door. Leaving me to Devin’s eyes with their wandering gaze I do not enjoy.

“You smell nice. Nothing better than the smell of freshly fucked omega.” I shudder at his words, crossing my arms and leaning on the wall. Trying to avoid his existence.

“You don’t smell as 'fresh’ though. Phil not treating you to your full potential? God if you were my omega you’d never see the light of day.” I don’t know if that’s meant to be a compliment or warning.

Whatever it is it’s fucking terrifying. Devin is fucking terrifying.

I need to get out of here; I need to escape him.

“You look hot like that you know. But uptight, like you need a good fucking.” I slink farther. Hoping to disappear into the wall.

Devin walks over in a few steps, boxing me in with his arms.

He smells unsafe and it makes everything about this so much worse.

“Phil!” I call out suddenly to catch his attention. Only to have Devin cover my mouth with a little smirk.

“Shhh. I’ll fuck you until your sobbing uncontrollably.” He mummers.

The door swings open, Phil suddenly making his appearance. There is fire evident in his eyes and he pulls Devin back from me.

“Sleep in my room. Lock the door. I have a key.” He whispers softly in my ear, kissing above it gently.

In response I only nod, trying not to flinch when Devin and I make eye contact.

The last thing I hear before shutting the door to Phil’s room was. “We were only playing little brother.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the end I chose not to sleep in Phil’s bed.

Call me a weirdo but I don’t want to do anything that may upset him or anger him.

So, after about 30 minutes of deciding, I finally curl up on the floor with a makeshift blanket draped over my shoulders. The blanket is a towel that barely covers my legs but it’ll do.

Sleep is harder than I thought it’d be. With Phil gone I never noticed how intimidating the room actually is.

Phil had little to nothing in the area. His bed made perfect and smoothed down at every crease. Like mine would probably be if I went in my room.

The night tables and dresser are spotless. Not a speck of dust (or even a fingerprint) to be seen.

The whole room looks like it came straight from a hotel’s website. Curtains drawn evenly and air freshener making the entire room smell like fresh pine.

For some reason to me the room didn’t scream Phil. It didn’t even grace what he is on the inside.

This all seems a little fishy to me. Why would this room be so crisp and formal whilst the rest of his wing is full of stuff that’s so plainly him?

Then it hits me.

And I honestly expect a twinge to rip through my heart at the thought.

He fucks other omegas in here. Doesn’t he?

Oh what the fuck were you expecting Dan? I ask myself bitterly.

I sit up; something tells me I won’t sleep until I’ve proven myself right.

This would explain the air freshener. Well it has a nice smell barely anyone owns one for their bedroom anymore.

The made bed would also get through some things. You do have to switch out the sheets every time you have sex and if he’s doing it every night.

Why does thinking about this hurt so much?

It has to be the fuck toy thing. I’ve clung to him like a dying animal and I can either shake myself off or suck it up.

So I stand and race to the nightstand before I can think better of it.

My hand lingers over the handle. Biting my lip nervously when I finally pull it open to find.

Nothing. At least, not anything out of the norm.

There’s a box condoms, the shoe box, a few empty eye drops bottles. And nothing to show anyone but me has been in here. Ever.

When my mind finally meets my body I slam the drawer shut.

What was I thinking? Looking through Phil’s stuff like that without his permission. Am I insane?

Slinking back to my towel I wrap it around me again. Setting my head on the carpet and forcing myself to sleep.

I’ll ask him. I’ll ask him tomorrow if he’s with anybody.

It doesn’t matter if he is anyway. I’m his toy what he does is none of my business.

Except to me it is.

And I just can’t pinpoint why.

-~-

“Dan. Dannnn. Hey you gotta get up okay?” Somebody above me draws, a sweet tone to their voice.

Nobody speaks to me that way, the smell hits my nose soon after I awaken. Beta.

Immediately my body relaxes a bit. I didn’t even notice how rigid I was until my back pops with contentment.

“Why?”

“Because Phil will be heading up here soon and he’s not very um… happy.” Louise answers. Reaching down to pull my covers away.

“What happened?” I questioned again.

I don’t feel awkward sitting up in only boxers with Louise. It’s probably because of how she smells. Not as good as Phil does but definitely up there. She smells like a day at the fair when your middle, not too mad from being up too long and not to excited to not take anything in.

She must be a mother. Only mothers can make people so calm with their smell.

“Meeting didn’t go as planned. You can ask him when he calms down.”

Louise pulls me to my feet. Shoving my towel/blanket in the hamper and giving the bed a sideways. “If I’m not being to intrusive. May I ask what you were doing on the floor?”

“Oh. That.” I laugh, feeling a bit silly for the way I acted last night. Devin just made me so nervous. “Well I thought Phil would be angry with me in his bed so I opted for the floor.”

Louise doesn’t answer but I know the reply is sitting on her tongue by the way she clamps her mouth closed.

“Alright then. Follow me to the kitchen. You’re working the party today.”

-~-

Within an hour I’m stuffed into a pair of too tight black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. Louise giggles, settling the cat ears on my head and admiring her work.

“It looks nice Dan! I thought he’d dress you up as Princess Leia or something.” Louise muses. Seconds ago she’d gone upstairs to grab some clothes for me. Apparently Phil had yet to return home.

Could he be with somebody right now? A boyfriend, girlfriend, partner? Maybe I’m actually the seconds to them. It honestly wouldn’t surprise me.

“Now that’s something I would like to see.” I laugh. Glad when Louise lets out a small chuckle. “Though I would’ve preferred being Darth Vader or C3PO.”

Louise leans in. Holding out a marker and delicately drawing the whiskers over my cheeks.

“Perfect! I am the queen of style.” Louise sets the marker aside. Turning to give one of her kitchen workers firm instructions for tonight’s buffet.

“Ah yes. A pair of cat whiskers and black clothes. Let’s just head out to fashion week now shall we?”

“I doubt we’d get tha-”

The door swings open. Slamming against the wall with a horrible crack that makes me wince.

It isn’t until a second later that Phil paces in. And he looks pissed. The type of look you fucking run from on sight.

Except I can’t because he’s walking right for me.

Louise and I can barely get a glance at each other before Phil’s fingernails are digging into my arm. This is not good.

“Hi” I have to choke the word out of my throat. I shoot Louise a help look but her gaze is fixed on Phil’s face.

“We’re going upstairs. When is everything set up?” Phil asked but the words were different somehow. Low, dangerous, please god get me out of this alive.

“About 30 minutes or so. And are you al-” Louise tries to ask but Phil is already tugging me towards the door without so much as a thank you.

“Wha- What exactly is happening now?” I mental curse myself for stuttering. This is not the time to be acting nervous and… twitchy.

“It isn’t obvious?” Phil snorts.

It takes all of my control to not rip from his grasp and run in the opposite direction.

Instead I clamp my mouth, Allowing him to drag me up the steps and just, thinking.

He’s scaring the fuck out of me right now. More than he ever, ever has and I need to stop him at some point.

But I’m supposed to want this right? That’s the whole point. It doesn’t matter if I’m comfortable or not he gets what he wants.

I’m not into any of that Christian Grey bullshit.

He told me to stop him. Physically told me that if this exact scenario were to happen that I need to stop him. Not ‘if I want’ or ‘wait it out’ he told me to stop him.

So that’s what I’m going to do.

If I fucking knew how without sounding like I’m defying an Alpha. A fucking Alpha who basically owns me.

This is bad. I am seriously fucking myself up at the moment.

The door to Phil’s wing slams shut and before I can think my entire body is slammed to the wood. Making it groan warningly.

“Ph-” The words can barely escape before Phil rips my shirt over me and to the side.

“Phil seriously.” The only thing I’m greeted by is by silence. The silence makes it so much more ominous. Like a gory black and white movie.

“T-totoro.” I finally get out. Sighing in relief.

The change in Phil is immediate. One moment he is basically ripping my jeans down my legs and the next he’s backing away like a startled deer.

“Oh shit. Fuck Dan. I’m sorry. Did you hit your back on the door?” He spouts out apologies uncontrollably. Rushing across the room to grab me shirt and easing me back into it. “Are you alright now?” He asks cautiously. Kissing my cheekbone.

“Y-your were scaring me.” I admit under my breath. Sinking onto the couch a moment later and pulling my knees to my chest.

“Oh. I am really really sorry. I just got mad and… I really don’t know what else to say.”

“What happened at that meeting?” I force my mouth to form the words. Still not entirely certain of where the line stood between us.

“Nothing. Nothing. It was stupid. My brother being a dick as usual. Making these horrible jokes that I didn’t take a liking to. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” It’s his turn to admit something.

“I really don’t have anyone to tell.” I joke. Trying to lighten the mood.

Phil’s face darkens in anger before he mutters. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“Dan. Do you miss your life. How it all was before?”

“Is this a question you’re prepared for me to answer?”

Phil smiles like he’s learned a dirty secret.

-~-

The party is going smoothly. People are laughing and dancing. I’ve somehow made it the whole night without getting the tray knocked from between my fingers.

Things are going well.

At least for people who are not me.

What Phil said earlier is still bugging me. The problem is he sounded like he genuinely cared. Like I concerned him in some way when I honestly don’t.

Phil doesn’t seem to understand what it’s like to be someone like me. An omega basically, somebody with no money and bags under their eyes to prove it.

Somebody treated like nothing but a toy. Somebody else’s property.

Another questions hits me before I can cushion the blow.

He hasn’t exactly marked me either. Or put his knot in me or anything people were supposed to do.

The only time actually act like two people that have remote interest in each other is when we’re about to have sex.

Why is that? Is he afraid of me? Does he have commitment issues? Is he marrying some bright eyed beta from down to gold paved street?

Honestly I wouldn’t doubt Phil marrying somebody else. The rich stick to the rich and a rich omega is all he needs to start to perfect family.

The spikes of pain in my stomach are back again.

Where would this all leave me in the long run? Would I get shoved off into the streets or would they have the audacity to at least take me to my family?

My family. God it’s hard not to miss them. It really is. Bethany’s burned omelette failures for breakfast every Sunday. Something I specifically worked throwing newspaper to make sure she got the eggs for.

Mom’s knitting failures. She always got bits and pieces of string on her clothes when coming home from work. Sometime her boss would take pity and give her the least selling roll.

This all resulted in Bethany and I being the weird kids in obnoxiously colored sweaters at school.

Yet it never mattered because we were happy. We didn’t have as much money as we wished but that just made us more grateful for what we had.

It isn’t until some beta woman gives me a weird look that I realize I’ve burst into unwanted tears.

Shit. I’ll ruin the party if I stay here any longer, somebody will notice and take the whole thing out of proportion.

It’s not like people here don’t suspect what I’m doing here with this family and omegas like me aren’t usually shoved down as secrets.

That’s when I hit freak out mode. Setting the tray on the coffee table I straighten my back. Looking for a place to hide.

My eyes settle on a random door.

Fuck it’s all I’ve got.

Rushing towards the piece of mahogany I try to not let more tears escape.

Thank god. I think, entering the little closet and shutting the door softly behind me.

It’s pretty obvious somebody saw me but fuck it, there’s nothing I can do now.

Leaning on the door I breathe heavily. Allowing the tears to flow freely.

Fuck fuck fuck.

What if I never see them again?

What if Bethany becomes famous? Gets a fashion line? Becomes insanely happy? And I never ever know?

The door creaks open and I’m met by Phil’s timid voice.

“Dan? Are you feeling alright? The bathroom is a door over if that was what you needed.”

“No. It wasn’t. Fuck Phil. I just… something hitting me hard and I’m so sorry I dragged you into it.”

“Don’t be sorry.” The door shuts again and suddenly Phil is pulling me into his lap.

“I’ll be fine later I promise. Go to your party. Have an amazing time. Please don’t let me ruin it for you.” I mutter, leaning on his heartbeat with a sigh.

“You’re not. I want you to be happy Dan.” Phil whispers.

“But why? Why do you want me to be happy. You fuck me and then you leave. That’s our relationship. That’s what I was raised to be, a playtoy in an Alpha dominated world.”

“Stop thinking like that Dan.” Phil pulls me tighter to him. Voice beginning to waver.

“Or what? Let’s face it. This is all I will ever be. Ever. And one day you’ll find a nice rich omega to settle down with and I’ll be poof.”

“Seriously Dan. Please stop thinking like this.” Phil leans forward to softly press his lips to the back of my neck. Sending shivers through my body.

“Let me make you feel good Dan. Please.”

Phil sets his hand on the top of my thigh. Soothingly stroking the tight material.

“Will you let me make you forget for a little while?” Phil questions.

It’s so soon. Not an hour ago I’m scared of being near Phil. Than the next I’m crying over being thrown to the curb someday. And now I’m here. Cuddled up in Phil’s arms with the offer dancing in the slowly heating air around us.

“Please.” I whisper. Fearing being the loud will somehow break the moment.

Everything starts off so simple, eloquent and soft.

Phil’s hands are soft wherever they touch me. Tracing shapes over my hips. Gliding so easily like he already knew everything that made me feel good.

His lips are soft when he spins me around in his lap, allowing me to straddle his hips and press flat palms to the wall.

I press them to mine softly. I’ve never initiated a kiss with somebody before, especially somebody like Phil.

Because Phil sends my heart spinning and my breath heavy and my chest constricting with each breath just be looking at him.

One touch and I’m lost.

It’s silent but there’s so much passion in the air dirty talk isn’t hard to overlook.

Phil’s hands are delicately sliding up my chest. Pulling my shirt off and setting it aside.

He pulls back for air when we get too dizzy, laughing breathily into my mouth.

“Those cat ears make you look bloody amazing.” He sighs, speaking in a low voice as his hands start to work on my pant’s zipper.

“Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself. Vampire is it?”

Phil giggles at that one.

It seems so weird. To me sex is one of two things, it’s rough and kinky or it’s basic and designed to be quick. It’s nothing like this.

This is on another level entirely, the level where I can laugh and joke well grinding on Phil. The type where we go slow because we want to do this right and it’s practically impossible to not tell by the air surrounding us.

Everything is so damn erotic and sexy and I want to be here forever.

“I’d be careful what you saw about vampires.”

“And why’s that?” I inquire. Fingers curling in the collar of Phil’s shirt well he grinds my hips a little harder against the hard bulge in his skinnies.

“They bite.” The cheesiness of the joke makes me laugh than moan.

Phil’s lips attach to my neck. Mixed with the feeling of him grinding against me I’m basically seeing stars in my vision. Throbbing against him and speeding up my hips.

“Fuck Phil. Let me ride you.” I beg. He grabs my jaw and tilts it to the side. Giving him even more access to the sensitive skin.

“No.” Phil answers simply.

I almost snap at him before Phil finds the one spot on my neck that makes me writhe on him. Setting my hand son his shoulders I bounce myself up and down instead. Moaning at my decision.

“As much as I would like to explore every inch of that perfect body of yours Dan I also want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel good. My omega.”

My omega. My head is spinning. My breaths are heavy and spastic well Phil laps at the new hickey on my neck.

A new rush of slick is running down my thighs before I can stop it. We abandoned my pants some time ago.

Phil slides his hand up my sensitive thighs. Moving the one around my jaw to the other thigh.

“Phil. Phil touch me please.” I stammer.

I slow my movements when my stamina runs low, instead I move sensually. Grinding slow and hard, enjoying the way Phil’s bite his lip and gazed into my eyes with a fuzzy look I couldn’t exactly pinpoint.

Phil finally reaches the tops of my boxers. Sticking his index fingers on either side and pulling them down.

Holy fuck.

The feelings running through my body are hard to describe.

There’s relief and tension and a secual hum and something else, something more. It’s starting to make my chest hurt.

Shit I’m blushing aren’t I? What is this boy doing to me.

Phil just kind of stares off into space looking at my face for a moment.

Than quickly wraps his hand around my dick. The precome making it easier to pump.

“Fuck. S-shit.”

“You’re so beautiful Dan. All red and flustered under my fingers. When did I get lucky enough to have you?” Phil mumbles kissing all over my face with gentle movements.

I moaned softly. Kissing Phil fervently this time, finger moving to grip his hair.

Phil’s other hand reaches around to circle my rim, an index finger teasingly dipping in. Using the copious amounts of wet slick as lube he pushes in.

“P-hil.” I choke. Biting into the material of his suit to keep me from crying out.

His movements grow soft and hazy. There’s a gently lull in my ears and I can feel my stomach tightening as I get closer and closer to my peak.

I match my rhythm to Phil’s. Sinking down as his finger - now fingers - than bucking into his hand.

“I’m r-really close.” I whimper, leaning my head on Phil’s shoulder and letting spaccato breaths hit his neck.

I’ve never felt anything quite as powerful as this. And when Phil’s fingers hit something inside me I didn’t even know existed a strangled gasp escapes.

I cum messily. The whole world drifting away to only what’s happening in this cupboard at this moment. I can feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness, my entire body growing sensitive to every little touch Phil gave me.

“Holy shit. That was-” I try to think of any word but it’s at that moment I feel Phil’s bulge still pressed to my inner thigh.

“Wait you’re still hard.” I try to sit up but my arms give out. Driving my face into Phil’s chest.

“It’s okay kitten. I’ll go wank in the toilets or something.”

“Why do we even call it wank. It sounds disgusting.” My nose wrinkles in mock disgust. Breathes returning to normal.

“I can’t change to whole underground system Dan.” Phil giggles.

“Well try to. Fuck I’m tired.”

Phil’s finger slip out of me, making me shudder and gasp at the rush of sensitivity that borderline hurt.

“Let’s get you to bed then okay?” Phil questions. Dressing me and straightening the cat ear headband that went lopsided.

“Kay.” I manage.

“I’m gonna repay you for that you know. Nobody’s ever made me feel that good.” I mutter. Eyes drifting shut then snapping open.

“You’re welcome.” Phil giggles. Laying me down so he can pull my boxers back up and stuff my body into the impossible jeans.

“Can’t I just go without them? They hurt my muffin top.” I whine.

“You don’t have a muffin top.”

“But I-”

“And regardless if you had one I would still love you.” Phil kisses my forehead tenderly.

“You make me feel all kinds of amazing Phil Lester.”


	5. Chapter 5

There’s a present on my bed.

Phil’s gone off to work, I’ve just exited the shower and there’s a present on my bed.

Must be Louise. Phil had her drop this off or something.

There’s no note. That’s the first thing I notice well picking at the pretty sparkly pink bow on light pink paper.

I sit cross legged on the bed. Unwrapping the bow and picking at the box’s tape.

What could it be? What would Phil give me after everything that happened last night?

When he told me… fuck he told me he loved me. But what the hell is love to somebody like me?

What is love to an omega bought and grown for sex? Love is a fantasy, a sick hope, I have never loved anyone. I don’t know how.

Plus Phil may or may not be sleeping with other omegas.

I open the present. Raising an eyebrow at the thing inside.

There’s a pole in the box wrapped with a bow on my bed from my fuck buddy and not so very friend.

Is this some sick nursery rhyme?

Taking the pole from the box. The far sides have straps for something and I raise an eyebrow trying to decode what exactly it means.

After minutes upon minute of trying to figure out what exactly was in my hands I tucked it away.

Maybe Phil will tell me when he gets home.

Stretching my back I make my way towards the door. It opens the same second I reach for the door handle, sending me tumbling backward in my boxers.

“Oh Dan! I’m sorry! I thought you’d be dressed by now.” Louise covered her eyes and then took them away. Probably noticing just how childish the action was.

“These are my clothes. Phil doesn’t like the… hassle.” I shuffle my feet, staring intently at a pattern in the Indian rug.

“Oh. Okay.”

I feel my eyes start to prickle and will it to go away. My mind was hurting, a crippling pile of thoughts weighing it down. My stomach’s starting to turn sourly.

“Do you want a hug or something?” Louise asks; not even waiting for my answer as she wraps his arms around my shoulders.

“I’m sorry. Phil just… I guess it’s me thats at fault here. He’s been so nice and kind and I am so fucking confused when it comes to him. What sick bastard acts like he cares about you then leaves you in the middle of the night for some ‘urgent business.’ What do you think he does Louise. It’s gotta be important, the fucking mafia or something? Oh god Louise I’m fucking a stranger. A stranger says he loves me. What a liar, what a, what a.”

“Dan. You have to understand something. Yesterday Devin’s omega ran from the manor. He took over 17 very expensive bracelets from Devin’s wing then he ran fast possible from here. They caught him a few hours later and. You know I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Louise mumbles.

I let a tiny sob escape, burying my head in her shoulder and trying to push the ball in my throat back down.

“Anyway. Phil must’ve heard of it before he did the thing.”

“What thing?” My lips quiver and I’m glad Louise can’t see them.

“He didn't… oh he didn’t mark you did he?” Louise suddenly pulls me to arm’s length, surveying my neck and chest.

“N-no. Was he going to?” My hands fly to the hickeys covering my neck. Feeling for any deep intends or dried blood.

The idea scares me to no end. It terrifies me but puts unexplainable butterflies in my stomach.

“I don’t know Dan. That’s just my thesis.” Louise shrugs, I grip her sleeves tighter and cry into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be acting like this.”

Phil could’ve done it last night. I wasn’t careful. I wasn’t crafty. One bite and we would’ve been mated together forever. Holy shit. That was the equivalent of getting fucking married.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I understand how scary it must be. Actually, I take it back, I have no idea how this must feel for you.” Louise holds me tight like my mother used to and it makes me even sadder.

“Dan. Do me a favor and lay down please. I’ll do your work for today.”

“No. I can do it, you don’t need anymore work. We both know that. Can I have a few minutes please, just to recollect myself.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready okay.” Louise smiles reassuringly, patting my shoulder before headed towards the door.

“Thanks for everything. I’m pretty sure I would’ve had a breakdown by now if it wasn’t for you.” I admit with a tiny grin.

“Who else is gonna keep your chin up?” Louise asks seriously before giggling. She shuts the door without so much as a click.

_-~-_

It’s about an hour later when I’m preparing for the daily trek to Devin’s room that it hits.

My hands fall and I gasp loudly in surprise. Dropping the entire tray on the counter just in time.

“Louise. I need to… I have to go upstairs.” I inform Louise.

For a couple minutes I don’t feel anything other than pure panic. Half the room is giving me odd looks and the others look like they know. But they can’t, can they?

“What’s wr-”

The door muffles Louise and I race up the steps.

Just three more steps. Come on, come on.

I only make it another step before I hit the staircase with an even louder gasp. Then a sigh.

The first wave of heat is always the worst. An automatic reaction that shook my entire body. “Oh fuck…”

The rush of slick moves down the boxer shorts and tickles my thigh as it edges downwards.

My entire body language and basically limp into Phil’s wing. Barely making it to the couch before another wave hits me.

“Dan? Is ev-” I can hear Louise start to ask. “Oh sorry. Nevermind, I’ll call Phil yeah?”

“Hurry! Hurry please.”

Two minutes in and I’m already losing it.

Phil; Phil will be here soon. Then I’ll be okay. Just wait for Ph-

The next one hits, more graphic than the others had been. This one is accompanied by images, vivid, descriptive images.

Phil is fucking me harder than ever before, mumbling curses in my ear and gripping my thigh to hoist it over his shoulder.

My fingers are gripping the couches smooth upholstery. Head angled to the left and body ricocheting against the couch’s arm with each of Phil’s trust. My fingers are curled in his black hair and my own hair is beginning to stick to my forehead.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” The frustrations are too much for me and I stroke myself to relieve the pressure.

The movement isn’t enough. I need somebody. I need Phil. God please let him hurry home.

“He wants to speak with you.” Louise is at the door again.

“What the bloody hell does he want now!” I pull my hand from my pants. “Give me the phone please.”

Louise shoves it through a crack in the door and I internally sigh to myself. Using my slightly shaking arm I hoist my body upwards and grab the phone from her. “Thank you.”

Once Louise is gone I hurtle back on the couch.

“Phil hurry.” I plead instantly into the phone. “I n-need you.”

Phil chuckles in response before answering easily. “I’m sorry your tummies feeling so upset darling. Maybe you should relieve some of pressure.”

“C-Can I?” Internally I groan for being so nervous but Phil sounds like he’s blissfully unaware of how deep in the rut I’ve sunken now.

“I’m not that evil Dan. Just let me get outside then I can help you out a bit.”

“Can’t y-you run o-or something.” My voice jumps at the end and I buck upwards into my fist. Shocks of pleasure shaking through my body and clouding my head.

“I’m out.” Phil states and I hear a car door open. “What are you thinking about Dan?”

“Y-you fi-lling me up with your cock and biting into my neck and pulling my hair-” my voice drifts off when I feel the pull in my stomach. My fist moving even faster now.

“Mmm. So you’re thinking about my knot stretching you open wide, burning your rim in the best way possible. And my hands pinning you down, showing your mine and my tongue playing at your overly sensitive nipples.”

“Yes yes yes. Phil more p-please so close.” The phone is slipping from my grasp and I slid my hand down from my cock to my rim. Pushing two fingers in ungracefully.

“Image me hitting your sweet spot. Even harder this time. Making your legs shake and your eyes roll back. And with each thrust I’ll gain momentum until you can’t remember your own fucking name and your legs have turned to jelly.” Phil growls into the phone, voice borderline feral.

“Do that to me. S-hit I need you to fuck me; I need you inside-e me.”

My fingers have sped up to the point I’m pounding into myself, a wet slap of skin on skin drowning out Phil’s words.

“I can see it now Dan. You, spent and on the border of consciousness. Red scratches along your spine and hand marks on your arse. Your legs still parted with my knot deep inside you, filling you up. You’d look so beautiful under my fingers like that Dan. So fucking pretty.”

I only need to add another finger before I buck up. Eyes crossing from the magnitude of my orgasm. I roll my hips into my fingers, working my entire body through the feelings overtaking my body.

The phone slips from my grasp and hot streaks of cum hit my stomach and chest. “Phil!” I scream, drowning in bless and wishing these were his fingers in place of mine.

After a few seconds if regaining my breath I finally hold the phone to my ear.

“Did you cum?”

“Y-yeah. Fuck Phil thank you so much.” I whimper, sliding my hand from my boxers and wiping them on the silk material. “I may need new boxers.”

“I’m home now baby. Don’t worry.”

Baby. Is that another lie? I’m getting sick of all these questions with zero answers.

_-~-_

“Phil! Holy, oh my. Please don’t fucking stop!” I whine, head flung back, palms pressed to Phil’s chest and slamming down on his cock to move it deeper inside me.

“Dan! ‘M close.” Phil confesses, fingernails gripping my hips and forcing me down harder.

He pushes against one little spot inside me and that’s all it takes.

I’m cumming. For the third time tonight I’m coming. Feeling myself physically draining.

“Oh my god. Phil it’s too much.” I admit, grabbing Phil’s wrists and shoving them off me.

Honestly it is. My entire body feels used and sensitive, I can tell I’m shaking and sweat is dripping from my hair.

I climb off Phil’s still hard cock. Sighing in relief as the pain in my rim ceased.

“But I-” Phil begins to protest but I cut him off by wrapping my lips around his tip.

“Fuck!” Phil cries out, gripping my hair.

I suck hard, flicking my tongue continuously through his slit, loving the way he squirmed beneath my touch.

My fingers wrap around the sensitive knot forming at the base and squeeze it every once and a while.

“Dan you got really, fucking good at this.” Phil moans, hips shaking from trying not to arch his back or buck up.

Mentally smile. Sinking a little lower and stroking up to my mouth then down again.

“Y-yeah. Take that cock. What a horny little omega. My omega. So perfect.” Phil tugs at my hair to pull me off him.

He pumps his dick a few times before trembling. His load shooting out over my neck and face.

“Dan!”

I collapse against Phil’s bare thigh. Regaining any lost breath and licking the cum off my lips, the salty taste not that hard to adjust to.

“Baby. Come here. Let me see.” Phil loops his arms under my shoulders, pulling me to face him.

I blink a few times. Staring into Phil’s blown pupils and shakily smiling.

“You look gorgeous Dan. My cum all over your face, red cheeks, you deserve to be painted for the fucking history books.” Phil praises before tugging me to his chest.

For a couple minutes we sit in comfortable silence. Me dragging lazily words across Phil’s chest and Phil’s arms wrapped protectively over my waist. He wipes most of the cum off my face with his shirt and tosses it to the side.

I don’t know why I decide to say it right then. The words topple from my mouth before I can stop them. “Do you fuck other omegas in this bedroom?”

Phil tenses instantly beneath me and I squeeze my eyes shut. Mentally scolding myself for not being gentle.

“What makes you say that?” Phil asks, arms loosening in their hold.

“Well your room is so neat and collective and everywhere else is so much more you. I was only wondering.” My excuses fly sloppily.

“No, it’s fine. I cleaned it up for you actually. We didn’t want you to be hit to quick with the, a person owns me, jive. At least I didn’t.” Phil shrugs.

“Oh. Okay. And about last night-” I don’t get to finish.

“Didn’t happen. Unless you wanted it too.”

“Phil. You tried to mark me didn’t you?” I ask seriously and he tenses again.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He pushes me off him and starts to stand.

The rejections like a whip over my heart.

“No Phil wait. Please. Does this mean you were?”

“My head was clouded Dan. I didn’t want you to run off like that other omega. I’m an idiot Dan. I almost ruined your life.” The reality hits Phil to hard and he sinks to the floor.

“Phil. It’s okay I forgive you. Promise.” I try to make Phil better but he bats it off.

“I almost ruined your fucking life Dan! How can that be okay! Nobody would have wanted you! And I can’t even love you because it’s not allowed because in three weeks I’ll ma-” He stops himself, eyes growing to the size of plates. 

My entire world stops for a fraction of a second. The walls feel like they’re closing in. “What are you doing in 3 weeks Phil?”

“It wasn’t me I promise. I pro-”

“PHIL WHAT IS GOING ON!” I scream, making Phil jump in surprise.

“Do not speak that way to me.” He snaps back. Alpha seeping into his voice.

My eyes grow wide and I shuffle back a bit. He’s never spoken that way to me, not ever.

“What happens in three weeks?” I ask again to remind Phil of our previous.

“His name’s James.”

“Do you love him?” I force the words from my throat even if they feel as if they’re choking me.

“No Dan. I love you, you know that.”

“And what if I don’t live you back. You aren’t falling in love with me Phil! Your falling in love with a robot! One that doesn’t know how to love you back.”

“Let me teach you.” Phil suddenly insists, crawling over to hold his hands in mine.

“Phil, there’s no po-”

“Please maybe if you love me we can save ourselves. Please. Give me a chance.”

“Your falling in love with a lost cause Phil. You’ll be happy with anyone else I promise, let me go.”

“Let me teach this lost cause what love is. Because maybe he’s felt it all along.”

I want to cry, I truly want to cry but I force the tears back and smile instead. Three weeks. He has three weeks, I have three weeks. Or all will be lost.


	6. Chapter 6

My heat has been rocking on and off for 6 days and, thank god, it’s beginning to slow down.

Phil is tired as fuck. He can barely move his arms when we’ve finished and I’m getting towards the same state.

He’s asleep right now. His chest moving my head up and down with every breath.

I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep with my current position. A few minutes ago Phil went to get his present from almost a week ago and left it unopened at my feet.

Even with hours upon hours of wondering what it could hold I’ve yet to even grasp what the thing will do to me.

The sound of Phil’s door opening doesn’t surprise me, Louise - the saint - has been making sure I get enough water and food to keep me sustained through the entire process.

Only a different smell hits my nose, not the comforting, homely smell of Louise. This is a smell of forced power and something that reminds me greatly of sulfur. Alpha. Devin.

“Li- oh.” Devin halts, taking in a heavy breath.

Oh god. This is not happening, please god smuggle me out of this one.

I stare intently at Phil’s face, grateful for the light being off so it looks like we’re both asleep.

The footsteps are what scare me the most, small tentative steps that turn to a full run seconds later.

The first wave of slick runs down my thigh and tears begin to cloud my vision.

I attempt to shake Phil awake by moving my chest discreetly but Phil barely stirs.

Devin’s fingers hit my spine and the scent of distress rolls off my body, alerting him that I’m actually awake.

He says nothing, letting his fingers trail lower.

I don’t attempt to shuffle away. Instead closing my eyes and digging my fingernails into Phil’s neck.

“Poor thing. Why hasn’t he marked such a beautiful omega? It makes you so vulnerable, so ripe for the taking.” Devin’s words cascade over my neck.

I let a dry sob escape. His hand dipping under the blanket covering me.

Sorry Phil, I think before ripping my nails down his neck, hard.

“Wha-!” Phil jumps to life with a squeal.

Devin jumps back far as possible and gasps at the sudden change in plan.

“Phiw.” My voice is muffled and I shove my face farther against Phil’s shoulder. My entire body is shaking at this point and another wave of slick hits before I can stop it. Clouding my mind worse than the last.

“Devin what the fuck! What are you doing in here!” Phil yells, pressing my body tighter to his and I do the same with my arms around his neck.

“I was ju- we have to make arrangements little brother! You’re getting married in 2 weeks a-”

“Oh save the shit Devin! Get a new fucking omega this one is mine.” Phil growls, growing more and more feral by the second.

“I’m so-”

“Give it a rest before I make you fucking sorry!” Phil screams, trying to buck me off him. I can tell he’s going to start a fight so I fall limp on his body, gripping the sheets to keep him grounded.

The door slams and I giggle to myself when I hear Devin running towards the door.

The next round of my heat hits full force and I groan at the sudden need pumping through my veins.

“Fuck Phil. That was so hot fuck me.” I pull at Phil’s hair eagerly, pushing his lips to mine and kissing him deeply.

“Dan.” Phil tries to say but I keep kissing him, a few tears still rolling down my cheeks. “Dan.” He says forcefully, gripping my shoulders and pulling me back for a second.

“Are you okay?”

The tears start up again and I don’t bother to hold back. “I- don’t think I can answer that question.” I squeak, setting my head on his shoulder.

“Oh. Dan. Did he-?”

I let a sucked breath escape, answering softly. “No b-but he could way to damn close.”

“Oh Danny.” Phil pulls me closer to him, burying his face into the my hair. “How about we leave for a little while?”

“Leave? Aren’t you afraid I’ll run off?” I ask, immediately regretting it when Phil tenses under me.

“Yeah, of course. But this isn’t about me, this is about making sure you are happy and being around Devin sure as hell isn’t making you happy.”

“Okay… thank you.”

Phil pushes me up lightly, grabbing his box from the nightstand and rooting around in it for a while. “Got it!” He announces, showing off a butt plug to me. “So you won’t leak while we’re moving.” He explains.

This may not be the best idea. I think to myself.

-~-

After much maneuvering we’re finally able to make it into a taxi. Phil basically carrying me the whole way and gripping his suitcase tight behind him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I ask anxiously for the millionth time.

“Yes. It’s late so nobody is out at this hour anyway.” Phil answers, not even mad about the constant reassurance he’s been giving me.

“Right. I’m just nervous. I’ve never been out on my heat before.” I confess, feeling my cheeks heat up at and staring at my lap.

“Uh, boys I don’t mean to butt in. But is that boy going to be alright by the time we get there? You see, I’m an omega too and I know how hard… suppressing can be.” The driver turns around to look at Phil, then me.

“He’ll be fine. I can keep him sedated. We’re going to the Hilton Garden.” Phil answers, shutting his car door and wrapping an arm protectively over my shoulder.

I shudder against him, the butt plug sinking deeper inside of me and I conceal a whimper of pleasure. Already feeling myself grow hard.

“I don’t know Phil,” I whisper softly in his ear. “I am so fucking horny and I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.”

The sweat was already beginning to grow at my back and another rush of slick stained the pajama pants Phil lent me. I leaned on Phil’s shoulder, letting my eyes flutter shut and hoping I could keep my self control.  

-~-

Turns out I can not and halfway through the quite long taxi ride the driver rolls up the separator and I’m grinding at Phil’s hard cock in his pajamas.

“Fu- Dan, not now. Wait until the hotel okay?” Phil grabs my hips, freezing their movements and giving me a sideways grin.

“No. Phil, can’t. Please I need to cum.” I try to grab at the waistband of Phil’s pajamas but he suddenly snaps.

“Dan. Quit being so whiny and control yourself.” His Alpha voice came rushing back and I shuffled off him.

“S-sorry Alpha Phil.” I held my legs to my chest and silence swept over us.

“Dammit. Dan come here.” Phil held out his arms but I didn’t budge, instead stubbornly pushing back against the door.

“Come. Here.” Phil says again and adds. “I didn’t mean to make you sad. Now, come here baby, I’ll make it up to you.”

Deciding against my nature I scoot into Phil’s arms. Sitting sideways in his lap with my head on his shoulder.

Phil waste no time in letting his hand drift towards the tops of my thighs, teasing rubbing wide circles into them.

“Phi- please.” I mumble, resisting the urge to grab his wrist and shove it down my pants.

Phil says nothing in response, picking at the elastic on my waistband before sliding his hand under them.

A choked groan rips from my throat and my grip tightens on Phil’s bicep. Phil lazily massages the area between my balls and entrance, slick already coating his fingers.

I lean over to kiss the bright red nail marks on his neck. I can’t even move back the entire way before Phil wraps his hand around my cock, I collapse into his shoulder.

We waste no time.

–

The hotel room is quite small when we enter. I don’t care though, it’s not like we’ll make it far from the bed anyway.

Jumping on the bed I lay down eagle style, sighing at the soft material.

Phil shuts the door for us, setting his suitcase on the bed and zipping it open.

"What are you getting?” I ask, not bothering to move.

“Stuff. Has your heat been slowing down?”

“I think, though I came like 4 minutes ago so.”

“Alright.” Phil sets the suitcase away, putting a piece of cloth on the bed along with the pink present.

He shuffles up the bed, settling down next to me and pulling my head to his shoulder.

“What’s the pole strap thingy for?” I question, not able to contain my curiosity after days.

Phil giggles to himself, wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling me up farther. “That, is a spreader. So you don’t have to manually keep your legs open when you get tired.”

There’s a pressure in the side of my head I can only think of being a kiss. The action makes my heart melt and I instinctively cuddle farther onto his chest.

My eyes begin to flutter shut, a yawn escaping my lips.

“You can sleep if you want baby. I’ll wake you up if I can smell you driving up again.”

“M'kay.” I mutter, falling asleep and Phil’s arms for the second time ever.

-~-

“Phil I- FUCK.” Phil tightens his grip on my cock, pumping faster and biting hard into my neck, careful to not break the skin and seal my fate.

“Shh shh. Baby, do you feel good? Do you think you’re ready?” Phil purrs, using his finger to circle my rim delicately, though the gentle movements sends shock waves of pleasure through my overly sensitive body.

“Good!” My voice breaks into a squeak, hips bucking erratically into Phil’s first.

“Just good?” Phil pouts, grabbing the pink present and throwing off the lid. He ties the straps over my ankles then adjust the rod so it doesn’t spread me to far.

Once he’s finished with that his lips crash to mine. “Hand me that pillow.”

I shove the pillow into his arms, my chest rising and falling along with Phil’s.

“Can I blindfold you?” Phil asks, grabbing the piece of clothes and staring directly into my eyes.

Swallowing away my nerves I nod shakily. Phil smiles, setting the pillow under my the bottom of my back and pushing my hair away from my forehead to tie the blindfold.

“You remember the safe word correct?” Phil clarifies.

“Totoro.”

“Okay, don’t be afraid to use it.”

The bed begins to move when Phil crawls down the bed, kissing lightly down my stomach. Each touch electrifies thanks to my lack of sight and I let a tiny sigh escape.

Phil giggles against my rib cage, scooting down and setting the bar over his shoulders, breathing hot air over my erection.

“P-please.” I shudder, hands gripping the bed sheets.

Phil doesn’t answer, instead placing his hands on the dimples on my back.

“What are yo- holy shit.” My eyes roll into the back of my head as Phil’s tongue circles my rim.

Nobody’s ever done something like this to me before. I’ve never even had a blow job much less… this.    

Phil’s hands crawl up my chest, playing with my nipples and tugging the pert nubs. His tongue dips into me, caressing the walls and making me cry out.

I grip the backs of my thighs, lifting them to let Phil dive deeper.

“Oh my- oh.” My thighs are shaking from the intensity of my upcoming orgasm.

A drop of sweat rolls down my forehead and disappears into my hairline.

“Fuck, you feel so good Phil, fuck fuck fuck. Don’t fucking stop please.”

Phil pushes two fingers into me instantly, scissoring them. “I won’t. Feel so fucking good around me. So perfect.”

“Ah! Yes!” I scream, making Phil chuckle and angle his fingers to hit my prostate dead on.

“Clos-e” I can barely utter, shoving my hips down to meet Phil’s hand.

Phil ducks his head down yet again. Shoving his tongue back in and licking languidly. Shaping little circles and 8 figures.

“O-ah! I-I can feel it.” Phil’s fingers twirling my nipples and squeezing gently.

I wrap my hand around my cock, squirming and swiping my thumb through my slit.

Everything begins to grow too much, my abdomen tightens and I never want this feeling to end. I want Phil to be fucking me with his tongue forever, making me feel as good as he possibly can. I can feel the warmth getting closer until. “Mmuf, P-Phil!”

My entire body spasms under Phil. White bursts of light exploding across my closed eyes. Instantly after I fall limp, fingers slowly uncurling and breath fighting to steady itself.

Phil slowly lifts my legs up and back on the bed, untying my blindfold and tossing it to the side.

He’s breathing heavy with his cock still hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Alpha…” I try to sit up but my legs have gone to jelly. I melt against the bedcovers, unable to move even with my hormones screaming to make my alpha feel good.

Phil straddles my stomach, jerking himself quickly and pressing his hand on the bed beside my head.

“Phillllll,” I whine, rubbing my thumb against Phil’s slit and watching his knot swell even larger.

“Dan. Fuck.” Phil bucks into his hand, once, twice before shots of cum erupt from him.

Gasping in pleasure Phil milks himself over my chest, shuddering intensely.

“I love you Dan.” He mummers, collapsing next to me and breathing heavy.

“Isn’t that obvious?” I laugh, trying to ignore the empty feeling in the center of my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

When we wake up the sun is high in the sky and kids are running up and down the hall beyond our door.

I wake up before Phil, finding him cuddling into me, keeping his grip tight on my waist, hair tickling my jawline. 

For the first couple minutes I don’t do anything, basking in the sun warmed sheets, the feeling of Phil’s soft skin pressed to mine, and the lovely smell of lilacs and Phil filling the room.

It is bliss, I will admit, to be the only one awake for those couple minutes. Phil’s chest rising and falling gently on my back and his leg between mine, my own chest starts to hurt from the warmth and swelling growing inside it, for a couple seconds I can barely breathe as the new feeling runs through my body. A feeling that didn’t feel much like a feeling at all. More like a wave of new thoughts and movements and wow, it felt amazing to suddenly feel like this.

_You’re in love with him you know._

My mind suddenly whispers into my ear and I feel myself tense, staring off at the white wall and a soft whirring filling my ears.

How can I–

I’m a really–

_Of bloody course you are._

I start breathing heavy again, it’s the heat, it has to be. I can’t be– I am and it’s hard to ignore now that I know.

The morning delight is soon over when I fight to escape Phil’s grip, I need to get away from here, from him, for a little while.

Phil’s grip only tightens and he groans lowly, his chin touching the front of my shoulder while he scoots closer. “Mine.”

I fight down the Omega urge to answer back ‘always’. Swallowing the words in my throat just before they can make their escape.

“Hey Phil?” I whisper, a bit scared to be waking him up.

“Yes love?” He answers, voice scratchy and full of sleep. The words make me melt, ‘love’ I’m his love.

Oh pull yourself together Dan, you’re acting like a lovesick teenager.

“I’m gonna go take a shower now, is that alright?” I ask the last part in an afterthought.

“Of course Dan. Maybe I’ll join you.”

Pure panic runs through my head. He can’t be with me, he’ll try to have sex with me and something will be said and everything will come crashing down around us.

He’s getting married Dan, to someone smarter and brighter and richer than someone like you will ever be.

He doesn’t love them though.

“No, that’s fine. You should get more sleep.” I quickly say, scooting out of his embrace.

“Oh well… are you feeling alright. You smell a little off.” Phil answers.

Shit I forgot about my smell. Anatomy is such a bitch sometimes.

“Just a stomach ache, nothing huge.” I feign sickness, patting my stomach and rushing for the bathroom.

“Just tell me if you feel any worse. We’re going out on the town today.” Phil yells before I slam the door shut.

My shower is long and half way through I sink to the tub’s basin, pulling my knees to my chest, sighing brokenly.

It isn’t long before there are tears running down my cheeks and I’ve buried my face in my hands.

What do I do now? That’s the only question I want an answer too. Do I tell Phil? Or do I refrain myself?

He shouldn’t have to deal with this. Who knows if he can get out of this marriage with everything happening so soon?

My eyes pop open when I think of the worst. What if he can’t? What if I’m forced to watch him take a mate and keep me locked up in a cupboard somewhere to be used as a fuck toy? I don’t think I could handle seeing him getting married.

A loud sob escapes me but the water drowns it out, at least, I hope it does.

My throat tightens and my ears are drowning out any of the sounds around me. I can practically feel my heart’s beating weakening in my chest.

I tried desperately to tell myself crying wouldn’t change anything, tell him. Let him love you as long as he can.

_Tell him tell him tell him_

My body moves without my common senses can boot in, I rip the shower curtain aside, not drying off, not getting a towel, just swinging the door open.

“Dan ar- woah,” Phil picks his head up from the pillow, the blanket still tight over his shoulders.

“I am in love with you. I don’t know how long, I don’t know how I can love someone I barely know and I can’t tell you if this is a love love or a crush love but I can say that I love you and…. that’s all I got.”

Phil is quiet, head falling back on the pillow before he smiles and opens his arms. “I appreciate the gesture, though did you really have to tell me with your cock hanging out?”

I dart into his arms, burying my head in the crook of his neck and scenting him with a content sigh. “Shut up, you love my cock.” I tease vulgarly.

“I think you’ve got in the wrong way round little omega.” Phil pulls me close to him, sniffing at my neck in turn and giggling to himself.

I roll my eyes and bite my tongue, letting myself melt into him. Phil pulls me back after a while and a loud groan that escapes my lips.

“Can I– Does this mean I can mark you?” He asks cautiously, finger tracing one of the hickies on my neck.

Gasping softly I hold his wrist, whispering. “Later okay. I thought we were going on the town now.”

“Oh shit!” Phil exclaims, jumping upwards and making me fall into his lap, gasping at the contact.

“What? What is it?” I move back cautiously, looking for any marks that may signal he was hurt.

“I planned something special. What time is it?” Phil rambles, not able to turn towards a clock because I’m still sat on his calfs.

“It’s 11:32. Jesus we slept a long time.”

“Well you get sleepy after sex, I thought you were going to pass out yesterday.” Phil smirks, pulling the blanket off him and shoving his glasses on.

“Shut up.” I laugh, feeling myself turn bright red, I shove his shoulder a little before standing.

“And where are you going?”

“I’m getting dressed, or do you want me to walk around London butt naked?” I ask, suddenly confident around Phil like I wasn’t before. It’s easier to tease someone when you can feel their love for you whenever you’re in the same proximity.

“I wouldn’t mind but I think a few children may be emotionally scarred.”

* * *

I don’t know where we are going, all I know is I’m hungry and Phil’s arm is wrapped so tight around me I felt my shoulder muscle pop seconds ago.

“Where exactly are we heading?” I ask shakily, sidestepping a chatty family with a teenage boy and a baby carriage.

The mother’s wave but I catch the teenage son’s eye and he shoots me a wink.

Phil buries his face in the side of my head so he can growl without the parents overhearing.

“Phil? What the hell has been going on?” I’ve been experiencing this alpha behaviour wherever we went, which hasn’t been a lot of places, so far we’ve gone to a park and a duck pond.

“They can smell you.” Phil answers simply, looking around once more before pulling me down another street full of people.

“No shit they can smell me, I just want to know why everyone suddenly wants to jump me.” I whisper, hoping nobody overhears us. It’s one thing to for an omega to swear in public but for an omega to talk this way with an alpha. I wouldn’t be surprised if they sent me to the loony bin.

“They can smell that your unbonded, unbonded in your prime with an alpha’s arm around you. They see it as a challenge. I challenge they’re not going to win.” Phil starts to growl near the end, cutting himself off last second.

“Oh. That made me feel significantly less safe. Thank you.”

“Hush.”

Phil leads me up to a cul de sac, walking towards the house in the very back. We pass a few kids playing football and a couple parents on patios drinking tea or juice or whatever parents drink on a Saturday afternoon.

“Phil? Not to be a bother, but what the hell are we doing here?” I ask, Phil’s grip loosening the more he sees a serious lack of unbonded alphas surrounding us.

He tries to back off completely–probably seeing how I rubbed my shoulder the moment he let go–yet I stop him, instead grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers.

“My secret murder hideout.” Phil shrugs, smirking and pulling me to the last house on the street.

“Oh joy.”

We walk down the driveway towards the home’s front door, Phil helps me with the porch steps though he has no reason and we stand in front of the door. “Here.” Phil turns to fix the tie on my button down–or, more descriptively, his shirt that falls past my hips and meets my mid thighs.

“Oh thanks,” I trail off when Phil starts picking at my hair too, fixing the fringe and pushing a clump of curls from my eye.

He keeps on straightening, perfecting, and rearranging everything he can get his hands on. An absent smile on his face and far off gaze.

I shuffle awkwardly when Phil tries to pull my belt buckle in place, finally grabbing his wrist and cautiously asking. “Are, are you grooming me?”

Grooming was a very basic Alpha trait, basically drilled into their head. The need to make sure that their Omega feels and looks beautiful to keep happiness for both parties high.

Phil smiled sheepishly but didn’t answer. He seemed to snap from his daze, letting go of my belt and knocking on the pastel blue door.

“Why aren’t you telling me wher–”

I’m cut off by the door swinging open and a ginger haired Omega suddenly beaming at us both. Her eyes were a deep brown that reminds me off toffees and her smile, though a small gap was visible between her front teeth, made me feel an instant rush of calm.

“Philly!” She squeals in happiness, enveloping him into a large hug.

I can’t help a large smile from appearing on my face. It is utterly satisfying to watch an Omega control an Alpha, even in those few minutes.

Phil goes to pull back from the woman’s embrace to no avail, having her pull her right back in and lift him off his feet.

This time I break out into laughter, watching the woman set a very flustered, very red Phil on his feet and face me.

“You must be Dan!” She says, putting her hands on her hips and grinning even harder when I nodded yes. “Philly’s told me so much about you! Please come inside!”

The woman turns on her heel and heads inside. Both of us rushing in soon after.   
  
“Mother?” I whisper into Phil’s ear, subconsciously shuffling his hair back into place.

“Of course.” Phil pretends to scoff, a tiny grin pulling at his cheek.

“I like her.” I tell him and he wraps his arm around my waist.

“Also, Philly?”

“Shhh.”


	8. Chapter 8

_One week later  
_

Everyone is screaming, the sound ringing through my ears like a bomb’s gone off.

Phil’s father has gone red in the face and he is yelling at Phil like there’s no tomorrow.

Devin’s arm is tight around my waist and I can barely breath when his face hovers over my unclaimed neck.

I don’t know when I started crying, I don’t know when Phil started crying. All I know is we came home to Devin smirking and Mr. Lester shoving a dull eyed omega into the room. A wedding gown fitted to big over her shoulders.

“You can’t do this! I don’t want this! Please father you have to understa–” Phil starts to yell but his father raises his hand and hits Phil, hard.

A broken splutter escapes my lips and Devin giggles against my neck. The movement making me shudder.

“What’s done is done Phil. You are getting bonded, your omega is Devin’s now. Quit being so goddamn prissy.” He snaps, glaring at me with a deadly look on his face.

“No!” Phil grabs a vase and throws it behind him at a startling speed, the glass smashing next to Devin’s head.

“That’s it. I was going to be nice and give you your goodbyes. However you’ve dispatched that right. Devin, leave.”

“Phi–” I try to scream, Devin’s hand clamping over my mouth at the last moment, he lifts me up on his shoulder with a grunt.

Phil tries to run towards my arms but his father grabs the collar of his shirt and tugs him back. “Keep your place.” He growls, low and furious.

Devin slams the door behind him and I claw his back and kick his chest hard as I can from my position strung over his shoulder.   
  
“Will you cut that out? It’s too late now.” Devin sneers and opens the door to his wing.

I shake my head furiously and kick him once again. His walls aren’t decorated like Phil’s are, instead they’re plain white with some scary red stains turned brown from hard scrubbing.

Shit shit _shit_

Devin kicks open a door and throws me on the bed with a huff. “Now. You are mine so you will do what I want you to when I want you too. Prepare little Omega, this may get rough.”

“No!” I yell again, scooting backwards on the bed.

“Yes! Now get on your knees!” Devin screams and works at his belt buckle. “I don’t know the cute sensitive shit Phil pulled you in with but I can tell you now none of that is here.”

“Why are you doing this? What’s the point?” I shake and hold up my hands to keep him back.

“I have too.”

“No. You don’t you really really don’t. Please, please just stop.”

I swear Devin’s eyes soften for half a second, he shakes his head immediately and pulls his shirt over his head.

“I. can’t. You don’t understand.”

“Help me understand please. We’ve got all the time in the world.” I force myself to grin.

Downstairs there’s a large clatter that shakes a few tears from my eyes.

“You don’t get it because you aren’t like me. You aren’t an Alpha. You don’t know how hard it is to control yourself and to hurt people all the time.”

‘I think I know when I’m the people getting hurt all the time.’ I think to myself with a unimpressed expression.

“I have to mate and knot and bond because I can’t do anything else. But I’m not like Phil, I don’t have babies I’ve tried. They blamed my omega for not having children and took him away from me. Left me alone in a mansion with a broken heart.”

“No offense, but that doesn’t justify hitting anyone or killing people for running from you.” I snap and Devin turns murderous.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He whispers, voice cold as ice.

“N-n-no Alpha Devin.” I try to make up for my mistake yet it’s too late.

Devin grabs at my shirt’s collar, the prominent ‘PL’ still traced over the breast pocket. He grabs the small pocket and rips it from my shirt.

Downstairs we hear another crash and a muffled cry of what I’m certain is my name. “Please, please don’t do this. I need to help Phil. My Phil. Please.”

“He’s not your alpha anymore.” Devin growls and watches in what he thinks is satisfaction is me taking off my shirt.

Instead I pull the material up a bit, the blue, black and red mark obvious. “He is my Alpha, we are bonded. Mated. He loves me.” I whisper with more tears falling to my thighs.

“Fuck.” Is all Devin says before he shoves me off the bed and out of the room.

I’m dragged to a room next to where m- Phil’s guestroom would be. Devin swings open the or and inside is a space made of stone, chains hanging from the ceiling, a set sprouting from the wall, and two connected to the floor.

I gulped and tried to struggle out of Devin’s grip with a shriek of terror.

“Stop struggling! Jesus you should be glad I haven’t claimed you yet.”

My hands shake when I realize I forgot about the smell. Of course he knows that’s just a hickey he wouldn’t touch me if he thought Phil and I were mates. 

Seeing no other way out I fall limp in Devin’s arms and let him carry me in with tears of defeat sliding down my cheeks.

“Bad Omegas are hungry Omegas.”

“Devin! You don’t have to be like them!” I scream and try to claw at his arms when the chains lock into place around my wrist and ankles.

“You don’t get it. Phil and I, we don’t get a choice.” Devin slams the door and I’m drowned in darkness like never before.

_-~-_

About two hours later I realize that thanks to the room I am in and Phil’s bedroom lining up I can hear everything that happens in there.

At first I thought that was a gift but now there’s moaning and screaming and pleading and I want to die.

Thanks to the chains around my wrist I can’t sit down or cover my ears to muffle the sounds. I try screaming to get Phil’s attention but that only made Devin mad so he fit a scarf around my mouth to muffle me.

The good news is I’ve stopped crying, I don’t think I have any tears left and the snot sliding from my nose is making me cringe.

Another yell comes from Phil’s room along with a high pitched voice screaming. “Stop!”

God dammit what is happening in there? I scream into the gag and slam my butt into the stone wall, making the tiles creak a bit.

I try to shove the gag down, willing myself not to cry. I’ve always hated the dark.

“Phil you don’t want to do this!”

The woman is screaming louder than before and I collapse into myself. Why even try to stop them, I was bought, bought to lose, bought to use, bought for sex.

I am nothing anymore, my pedestal gone as if it never existed.

Phil is gone and I am alone.

And I’m beginning to question if I was ever happy before

_-~-_

Three days, I haven’t eaten in three days. I can’t stop shaking and if I move too fast my head starts spinning like a top.

Light suddenly floods my eyes and I scream into the scarf as it burns my brain. I haven’t seen light in three days, jesus.

“Will you be quiet?” Devin snaps, unlocking the chains with a key from his pocket and untying the gag carefully.

I nod and try my best not to flinch while Devin’s hands cascade across my stomach and chest.

“You’re not talking anymore. Not that I mind or anything it’s just… different.” Devin muses and I keep my head down, breathing heavily.

“Are you hungry Omega?” Devin asks and grabs my chin so I’m forced to look at him.

Again I nod and keep my mouth shut.

“Answer me!” Devin snaps and I flinch back instinctively.

“Y-Y-Yes Alpha Devin.” I croak and rub at the raw red my wrist have become. I have to use the bathroom too, the dehydration somehow keeping from messing myself that entire time.

“Good. We’ll be eating dinner in my room tonight. Oh and I have a special surprise for you.” Devin grabs my forearm and tugs me from the room.

I’m happy to follow him from the stone hell hole. Admittedly it’s a little hard to move my legs and arms after having them stuck in the same place for so long.

“W-w-what is it?” I mummer and for a second I let myself believe it may be Phil.

“You’ll see.” Devin says with a slick smile as his grip tightens.

He opens the door and I let out a large gasp of surprise, my hands covering my mouth in shock.

“Dan!” Bethany yelps and struggles out of from my mother’s grip. She falls into my arms with a broken sob.

“Beth!” My arms wrap around her torso and I hold her close.

“This is a fun reunion. Just so you know Phil asked my father for you to move back in with him and his wife so Beth here is my new toy.” Devin giggled to himself whilst he pushes a bundle of bills into my mother’s awaiting hands.

“Mom what the bloody hell is wrong with you.” I whisper through clenched teeth while Bethany cuddles up into me like a lonely dog.

“Dan I–” my mother reaches out to touch us.

“She’s selling me s-she spent all your money in drugs and n-n-now she’s taking m-e.” Bethany sobs and buries her face in my clavicle.

“Mom what the fuck is wrong with you?” I snap.

“Dan.” Tears form in her eyes. “I have a problem I’m sorry.”

I try to think of something to say but my eyes settle in Devin yawning and eating calmy. “Fuck you. Both of you. She’s a child. And a Beta!”

“Oh Danny. I know very well you won’t leave your lil sissy with me.” Devin lets an evil laugh.

My mother stumbles to the wall and grabs it to stay upright. She stares at the floor and suddenly pushes past us, running out the door.

“You bitch!” I scream and fall to the floor with Bethany still clinging to my shirt.

“I’m not the bitch I hope. Now.” Devin pulls Bethany away from me like a supervillain. Her long, dark brown hair held tight in his fist.

She screams in agony and holds her arms out towards me.

“Dan!”

“Beth no!” I stumble forward and jump towards her only to have Devin hold her tight to his chest.

“What’s it going to be Omega? Phil or your sister?” He grins.

“Go to hell.” I whisper, holding both my wrist out.

“Dan what’s going on! Who’s Phil! Why is this happening to us!” Bethany cries.

“I don’t know Beth I don’t know.” I whisper while Devin answers her second question.

“Aw you didn’t tell her about your Phil? Your one and only? Your Alpha?” Devin sneers.

“You had an Alpha Dan. Oh god, the married one?”

“Yes.” I whisper. “Please don’t hurt her.”

“Are you mine Omega?” Devin licks up the side of Bethany’s neck and I shudder with her.

“Yes just please. Let her go, she doesn’t deserve this.”

Devin shoves my sister forward into me. I hold her tight. “Go with Phil, he won’t hurt you I promise.”

“Omega! Here! Now!” Devin orders and I shakily let go of Beth and walk towards him.

“Danny!”

Devin grips my shoulders and tugs my chest to his. “My brother should’ve done this when he had the chance. Such a pretty Omega, look at me, ah those eyes, begging to be fucked nice and rough eh?”

I shake my head no and Devin glares, pulling my shirt down my shoulder and grinning with sharp teeth.

The tears pricking at my eyes make my stomach jump and I swallow harshly.

“No! Don’t do this!” Bethany screams and tries to pull me back by my t-shirt.

Somehow her miniature strength takes me back a few steps, collapsing into her and sending us on the floor in a pile.

“That is it! No more bullshit! Beta leave!” Devin snaps and pulls me up again.

This time halfway through the pull my shirt finally gives way, ripping completely up the back and leaving my torso exposed.

“Oh my–” Bethany’s eyes widen.

“Fuck.” Devin whispers and we all fall into silence while I scramble to get my shirt back.

“How many hickies can one person have?” Devin gapes and reaches towards the patterns of blue and purple crisscrossing every patch of skin.

You can literally smell Devin getting more and more protective. The thought making me shudder, praying to every god in existence I haven’t kick started a rut.

“Dan!” I turn to force Bethany from the room but instead we look towards the door swinging open. The wood slamming into the wall with a cringe worthy crash.

“Wha-” We all turn to see Phil barrelling in at top speed.

“Phil!” I try to run towards him but Devin grabs my wrist and keeps a tight grip.

“P-p-phi-l?” Bethany stutters while looking up at him from her position on the floor.

“Um hi.” Phil waved awkwardly and extends his hand towards me. “Dan I’m here to take you home.”

“No, you can’t!” Devin snaps and pulls me closer to him, wrapping an arm around my neck.

“Devin will you quit acting like a brat for four seconds! You don’t get what you’re doing.”

“Why do you always treat me like such a child Phil!”

“Because you keep acting like some pre-mature 13 year old Alpha who ruts at anything in sight!”

“And you don’t! Didn’t take you that long take this Omega did you!? When did you fuck him the first day? Second? Face it Phil you’re worse than me! The only thing keeping us apart is the fact that I have the balls to mark an Omega you can’t.”

Devin grips my hair and tugs my hair to leave my neck exposed. Phil’s eyes sharpen and his hands clench into fist. “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.” He growls and I shrink back in fear.

“Ph-Ah!” Devin’s teeth dig into my shoulder and the pain hits instantly, a throbbing white hot pain that explodes through my body. He grinds against the back of my thigh and I know what happens next, knotting.

In a moment of blind panic I swing my leg backwards, a successful kick lands between Devin’s legs and he groans out in pain. He hits the ground and I run towards Phil with a squeal, blood rushing from my shoulder with every movement.

“Bad Omega.” Devin growls and I miss Phil’s arm held out for a hug, instead grabbing Bethany and pulling her to her feet.

“Do you know where you are?” I ask and she shakes her head.

“Shit, well. Get to the kitchen, it is between the two staircase, go through and turn left immediately. Find a woman named Louise, she’s the cook she’ll keep you safe until I get there.”

Shakily Bethany opens the door and runs out of the room. I shut the door and turn around in disdain, she’s only 12 years old. Why the hell would he push her into this?

Phil turns around and we catch eyes. I smile though it feels more forced than anything, tears are building in my eyes and my neck throbs in time with my heartbeat.

“Dan, are you ready to go?” Phil asks.

“Ye– PHIL SHIT LOOK OUT!” I jump forward but it’s too late, a lamp smashes into the side of Phil’s skull and he crumbles to the floor.

“Ha! Not so perfect now eh brother!” Devin screams, pupils the size of pinpoints and blood sprayed across his face.

I scream loudly, unable to stop the sound as it rips up my throat.

“Is this what it’s all about? Phil being older, better?” I whisper and stumble back when Devin steps over Phil’s unconscious body.

“Shut up Omega. You need to learn you place. I’m not quite done claiming you yet.” Devin smiles and Phil’s, _my Phil’s_ , blood is still all over his face and neck.

Devin’s arms pin me against the wall and I try my hardest not to cry.

Think clearly Dan, you need to think clearly. I pep talk myself, looking around for something to fight Devin with.

“Now you’re paying attention.” Devin chides well working on my jean’s zip.

I look to the wall to my right and suddenly everything clicks, I know what I have to do.

Pushing past Devin’s jeans I reach down to stroke him and he lets out a strangled gasp. “You’re doing well.” He whispers and my throat tightens

Devin shudders in pleasure and I take that free moment to swing us around. Side stepping Devin’s hold I grip the back of his head and slam it into the wall, hard.

He crumbles to the floor with no sound. Tears are running down my face now and I collapse to my knees.

Phil still lays face down on the floor and I crawl over to his body. His hair is matted red but the blood seems to stop there, not making a pool like I feared.

I cross my legs and turn Phil over. His eyes are shut and it’s hard to move all his body weight. Eventually I successfully scoot him into my lap and pet his hair back with a satisfied hum.

“We’re going to be okay Phil I promise.” My hand reaches down to the left side of his chest. Waiting with all my breath held back.

_Bump_

_Bump bump_

“I promise Phil I promise.” I bury my head into Phil’s hair and cry.

The problem is I don’t know exactly what I am crying for.

Am I crying for Bethany, her mother throwing a child into this hell hole with no remorse? Am I crying for Phil after he’s been through so much pain and suffering to be with me? Perhaps I am crying for Devin, the misunderstood Alpha who killed and raped just to get a taste of power?

When I put all these people aside I know what I am crying for. I know who deserves my tears above all other.

Me. I am crying for me. I am crying all the tears I spent weeks willing away. I am crying for love and loss and gain and hatred and sacrifice. I am crying for all I have been through and all that is yet to come. I am crying because I love Phil with every part of my soul and it feels like we’ve changed so much in this past three days.

I cry for myself because, honestly, for the first time ever I’m allowing myself to be selfish and think of the future and the past and wonder what they hold for me.

Phil will find a way to keep us together I know it, he won’t throw me to the corner like Devin would’ve, we love each other and for now that’s all we’ve got.

I cry until I have no more tears to give yet it doesn’t seem like enough, red and blue start to flash from Devin’s windows and I sob dryly.

It’s time to give life everything I have left.

For better or for worse.

Life’s a game.

It’s about time I learned to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an scene. this was my first ever tumblr fic and it gained a lot of happy followings so i hope you all enjoyed as well. the ending was controversial on many levels and hard to get and im sorry for that but i hope you enjoyed regardless


End file.
